


It's No Accident

by Thaliana



Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, D/s AU, Infantilism, M/M, Spanking (of a person in a child mindset), Wetting outside of a diaper (again not watersports but an accident), diaper use (not scat or watersports), mild masturbation (nothing explicit)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1295209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thaliana/pseuds/Thaliana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a D/s society where people are classified into different types of Dominants and submissives (Parent/little, Owner/pet, Standard service, etc), Kurt Hummel and his dad found out that he was to be a little.  Kurt didn't take kindly to being 'encouraged' to wear diapers, and his stomach didn't take kindly to the change in diet.  So when he needs a little help with his digestive system, Burt makes an appointment with Doctor Anderson.  Blaine is able to get the tantrum throwing little boy to accept the enema, and Kurt develops a crush on his doctor.  Enter Blaine becoming a fixture in the Hummel household, as Kurt's problem requires more than a quick fix.  Blaine is able to soothe Kurt through the follow-up appointments, and expresses an interest in courting the boy.  Regression takes several years in this 'verse, and when Kurt is ready for a "Daddy", Blaine is waiting with open arms.  Knowing that his little boy won't find anyone better able to deal with his son's unique personality and challenges, Burt is ecstatic about the pairing, and allows Blaine to 'adopt' his baby boy.  Along the way, Burt begins dating Blaine's nurse, the service submissive Carole Hudson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's No Accident

**Author's Note:**

> This is my story for the Kurt Hummel Big Bang, 2014. It's a fill for a GKM prompt that can be found here: http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/43590.html?thread=59621958
> 
> It's a true departure from anything I've ever written before, so I hope you all like it! Special thanks to my amazing artist, Monkeybutton, and my fantastic beta, Lilybelle. Without you two, NOTHING I write would ever see the light of day. I love you ladies.
> 
> Even though I did have a fantastic beta reader, there may still be mistakes. They are wholly mine and I take all responsibility.

“Papa...please don’t make me drink any more of that awful stuff,” Kurt pleaded.  “I can’t do it, I just can’t.”

“Buddy, I have to,” Burt said.  “You know you feel so much better when you just go...just push it all into the diaper, and we can clean you up, and you can be my happy little boy again.  Holding it in like that just makes it hurt, and makes you miserable.  Come on, baby boy, drink up.”  He held the bottle of milk mixed with laxative up to his son, his sixteen year old who had been classed as a ‘little’ at age fourteen, and who, for the past two years, had had trouble with the diet and prescribed activities of an ‘adult’ baby.

Poor Kurt was miserable.  He’d never had an easy time with pooping, even as a ‘real’ baby he’d hold it for days until his father had to hold him down while his mother slid a suppository into his rectum.  Then Mama would hold him in her lap, his legs pinned open, so he couldn’t squeeze them shut when the urge to push overcame him.  When he got a little older, his papa would sit on a chair in front of the toilet, his knees between Kurt’s knees, again holding his legs apart.

Mama would take him to the department store, and Kurt, overwhelmed with the need to push, would hide in a clothing rack, cross his legs one over the other, and push as hard as he could, just to make the feeling go away.  But nothing ever came out, because he’d get himself so badly backed up, it would take oral medicine, the suppository, and Mama rubbing his tummy in order to make him better.

Whatever stubborn part of him refused to use his diaper had finally come to its senses about the time he started kindergarten.  While he’d still hold it for longer than advised, and he still had to have daily doses of lactulose in his applesauce, he was able to use the toilet like a big boy, without Mama or Papa there to monitor him.

And then Mama had died.  She’d been driving to pick Kurt up from his ballet class when a drunk driver hit her at four in the afternoon.  Kurt was only eight when that happened, but he regressed slightly, and had to be homeschooled for the rest of the school year, to tend to his special needs at the time.

Everything had been normal again for several years when it came time for all the freshman at Kurt’s high school to be tested for class and compatibility.  He came back as a little, an adult baby, and his little age tested to be somewhere just shy of three.  Immediately, he’d begun his regression, taking his mind from algebra and geography, and turning it to coloring, stuffed animals, and binkies.

Kurt didn’t mind so much, not most of it.  He was still given the freedom to pick out his outfits, though they now consisted of more child-appropriate clothing instead of his cutting-edge choices from the early days of high school.  The one thing Kurt had minded in the beginning was the diaper.  He absolutely hated that he had to wear one, and that he was expected to use it.  It was humiliating enough to have his father change him, to bathe him, to dress him in the outfits he’d chosen; the diaper was the bane of his childlike existence for more than a year.  Now he was more accustomed to them, and didn’t mind so much, though he still liked to use the potty from time to time.

“Papa, I don’t wanna!” Kurt cried, slapping a hand over his own mouth to keep the bottle away.

“If you don’t drink it, then I’m going to put a medicine up inside your bottom next time I change you,” Burt promised.  “I know how much you hate that...”

“Papa!” Kurt whined, gasping in surprise when Burt popped the nipple of the bottle into his mouth.  He took the bottle in his hands, took a big sip from it, able to taste the laxative, and spit the milk all over the front of his papa’s flannel shirt.  He threw the bottle across the room, the nipple popped off, and doctored milk spread everywhere.

“Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, that was uncalled for!” Burt exclaimed sternly.  He unbuckled the strap holding his boy in the high chair and pulled him up and out.  

“Papa, no!” Kurt cried.  “Please, no spankings!”

“Naughty boys get spankings.  And spitting milk on Papa and throwing the bottle is definitely naughty.”  Burt turned his wailing, squirming son over his knee and gave him ten hard, evenly-spaced swats across his diapered bottom.  

“I’m sorry, Papa!” Kurt sobbed.  “I’m sorry, Papa!”

“Not as sorry as you’re going to be if you don’t drink your milk.  I’m going to go make you another bottle.”  Burt strapped his 'little' boy back into the high chair and went into the kitchen.  As soon as he was out of Kurt's line of sight, his shoulders slumped.

When Kurt had been labelled a little, it had come as a relief to both of the Hummels.  It explained his sometimes insistence on cuddling with Papa, even at thirteen.  It explained the thumb sucking they'd never been able to break him of, and it explained why he'd never called his father anything but Papa.

The Hummels had the option of him being potty trained.  His tested age was nearly three, even if he did like drinking from a bottle like an infant. But, even as much as Kurt hated diapers, after one too many accidents, and the knowledge that most Daddies preferred babies to potty-trained children, they made the decision to keep him diapered.  It didn’t seem to make a difference in the outcome, not really.  In his little headspace, Kurt would squirm and cry both on the toilet and while wearing a diaper.

But Burt hated this part.  Kurt just couldn't do it, and his body was paying the price.  As was Burt's.  When Kurt had been three, pinning his legs apart so he would go had been hard enough.  At sixteen, he was too strong for Burt, which made the diapers effective.  Burt could sit with Kurt in his lap, and hold his knees apart that way, using his own knees.  It was much easier than the old way, though still stressful for everyone involved.

Oh how he wished Elizabeth were there.  She would be able to soothe her little boy through these changes, help him regress back to the post-infancy state a good Daddy would find appealing.  Burt was at a loss.  

He fixed the new bottle, as well as a doctored bowl of applesauce, and a bran muffin.  He carried all the items back to the dining room, only to find that Kurt was nowhere to be found.  He'd unbuckled himself from the seat, something that was not allowed, and he'd run away.  “Kurt!  Come out here, now!” he called.  “Baby boy, you’re being naughty again, and I’m not having any of it.  You JUST got a spanking, do you really want another one?”  He began to search the house, checking all of Kurt’s favorite hiding places.  Not in the hall closet, not in any of the bathrooms, Burt sighed and walked up the stairs.  He stepped over the baby gate at the top of the stairs.  Kurt wasn’t supposed to climb the stairs on his own, but it had been known to happen.  “Kurt, I mean it.  Now!”  He walked into his boy’s bedroom and looked in the closet there, then turned to look under the crib.  “I’m going to count to three, and you better be out here standing in front of me.  One...”

Burt continued to walk around the upper level of the house.  “Two...”  He walked into his own bedroom and, in an inspired move, looked under the bed.  He sighed.  “Kurt...come on, Buddy, come out from under there.”

Kurt shook his head, his hands covering his face.  

“Come on, Buddy, Papa’s too big to climb under there with you....just come out and tell Papa what’s wrong...”  Burt reached under the bed and touched Kurt’s hand, jerking back when his baby let out a scream.

“No!” Kurt cried.  “Don’t touch me!”

“Hey,” Burt said softly.  “Buddy, I can’t help you if you won’t tell me what’s wrong.  Come on, let’s get you out from under the bed, and you can tell Papa all about it.”

It took another ten minutes of coaxing, and promising that Kurt didn’t have to drink his milk, before the boy crawled out from under the bed.  

“Now, use your words and tell your Papa what’s wrong,” Burt said, cradling his boy on his lap and rocking him back and forth gently.

“Don’t wanna,” Kurt said around his thumb.

“You need to, Buddy.  How am I gonna help you if you don’t tell me what’s wrong?” Burt asked.  “Do you need your diaper changed?”

“No!” Kurt exclaimed.  “No diaper!”

“Alright, no diaper,” Burt allowed.  “Were you pushing under there?  Is that why you got out of your chair, came upstairs, and hid from me?”

“No, Papa,” Kurt shook his head.  He turned beautiful blue eyes with long dark lashes up at his father, smiling prettily.

“That doesn’t work on me, Buddy.  You’ve tried that one often enough.  Now tell me the truth.  Do you really have to go?”

“No!” Kurt shook his head vehemently.  “I don’t gotta go.  I’m fine, Papa!”

“Buddy, you're not fine.  It’s been three days since you’ve gone, and you’ve had medicine at every meal.  If you don’t go by tomorrow, I’m going to have to call the doctor,” Burt said quietly.  “And we both know you don’t want that.  So you gotta try for me, Bud.  Come downstairs, eat your applesauce and your muffin, and we’ll watch one of your princess movies.  But tomorrow morning, if you wake up with a clean diaper, I’m calling the doctor.”

Kurt frowned.  “I don’t wanna go to the doctor.”

“I know you don’t, but we may have to, Buddy.  You’re going to make yourself sick, and I don’t want you to get sick.”  Burt prodded his little boy to stand up and took him by the hand, leading him down the stairs.

The next morning, Kurt still hadn’t filled his diaper, and Burt reluctantly called and made an appointment with the pediatrician.  The doctor was able to fit in an appointment for the late afternoon, so an hour before they were due to leave, Burt began the arduous process of getting his son ready for the doctor.

“I’m sorry, Buddy.  I gave you as much time as I could,” Burt soothed as he coaxed his son into his clothes.  

“I don’t want to!” Kurt cried.  “Nonononononono!”  The tantrum continued, with Kurt wriggling out of his father’s grasp at every turn.

He had had enough.  Burt sighed.  “If you don’t put these pants on right now, Kurt, no princess movies for two weeks.”  He hated having to be so strict with his son, but this was becoming ridiculous.  How hard was it to just poop, anyway?

Not wanting to lose his princess movies, Kurt pouted as he let his father fasten the pants for him.  He balked again at the shirt, but finally calmed enough to be coaxed into his socks and shoes.  One “grown up” aspect he’d maintained, Kurt styled his own hair.  If he was going to have to go to the doctor, at least he was going to look good doing it.

“Bring your teddy bear if you want it,” Burt said.  “Otherwise, you have one minute to get into the car.”

“Am I gonna get a needle?” Kurt asked.

“I sure hope not, Buddy.  I don’t think that’s going to be necessary, but the doctor may have to.  But if you do, I want you to be brave for me.”

“Can I have ice cream?” Kurt asked.

“We’ll see,” Burt said.  “It depends on what the doctor says, and if you’re good for the doctor.  Let’s go.”

They got to the doctor’s office a few minutes early, and Burt made Kurt sit in a chair in the waiting room.  “The toys are dirty, you don’t want to play with them,” he said quietly.  Elizabeth would never have let their son play with toys in a doctor’s waiting room.

“Hmmph.”  Kurt crossed his arms over his chest.  “Not fair.”

“I told you you could bring your teddy bear,” Burt said.  “You’re the one that chose not to.  Buddy, I need to tell you something.”

“What?” Kurt asked.

“Dr. Collins has retired.  You’re going to be seeing a new doctor today, Dr. Anderson.  I hear he’s really good with kids, both big kids and little kids, so hopefully you’ll be okay with that.”  The office had informed him of the retirement of Kurt’s long-time doctor when he’d called.

“No!” Kurt cried.  “I want Dr. Collins!”

“Kurt!  We are in public!” Burt hissed.  “Calm down.  Dr. Collins is not here.  You’re seeing the new doctor.  End of story.  Now, if you throw a tantrum, there will be no ice cream today, and no movies or dessert for two weeks.”

Kurt’s lower lip quivered, but he managed to calm himself.  He sat, quietly, until his name was called.  

“Come on, Buddy, it’s our turn,” Burt said.  He held out his hand for Kurt, who took it, but then dragged his feet as he had to be pulled across the office.   He had to tug Kurt's arm again when the boy gripped the doorframe in his free hand.  "Kurt, now!  Sorry,” Burt said quietly to the nurse who held the door open for them.

“It’s no problem. Mr. Hummel,” she responded.  The motherly nurse led them into an examination room, giving a kind smile to both father and son.  “If we can get Kurt changed into this gown here, Dr. Anderson will be right in,” she said.  She tossed a colorful gown onto the exam table, then left the room.

“Alright, Buddy, let’s get you changed,” Burt said, gearing himself up for a fight.

And he got one.  Kurt took the gown and threw it on the floor, stomping on it.  He took off his shoes and threw them at the wall, then sat on the floor, legs tightly together, arms crossed over his chest, and gave his father a murderous “I dare you” glare.

“Kurt, change into the hospital gown, right now,” Burt said quietly.  

“No.  It’s dirty.”

“It’s dirty because you threw it on the floor,” Burt said.  “If you don’t change into it, I’ll just strip you out of your clothes and you can sit here naked.  I don’t care if you sit on the floor.”

“No!” Kurt brought his knees up and wrapped his arms around them, locking his hands around his wrists.

“Fine.  When the doctor comes in, you can explain why your shoes are against the wall and the hospital gown is on the floor,” Burt said.  “And you’re still grounded for two weeks.  No princesses, no dessert, and you’re working on early bedtimes.”

“Nonononono!” Kurt screamed.  “You can’t!  Meanie Papa!”

Outside the exam room, the handsome young doctor, fresh from his residency and in his first year of practice, turned to look at his nurse.  “Who am I seeing?” he asked quietly.

“Kurt Hummel, physically sixteen.  He’s two years into ‘little’ regression, but he’s having trouble with diapering.  Father reports no bowel movement in four days, and records say this has been happening all the kid’s life,” she responded calmly.

“That’s a sixteen year old boy making that noise?” Dr. Anderson asked.  “Color me impressed.”  He knocked gently on the door, but unheard by the occupants, had to push it open.  “Hello?”

Kurt abruptly shut his mouth with another person in the room.  “Hi!” he said, giving his best smile.  He quickly dried the tears from his cheeks.  He was immediately struck by the fact that his doctor was beautiful.  His adolescent mind unhelpfully supplied the words ‘hot’ and ‘sexy’.

“And who do we have here?” the doctor asked, crouching down to bring himself to Kurt’s level.  He gave Burt a quick wink, acknowledging the dad’s presence.  “I’m Dr. Anderson, but most of my patients call me Doctor Blaine...that’s my first name.”

“I’m Kurt,” Kurt said.  “Kurt Elizabeth Hummel.”

“That’s a very nice name,” Blaine said.  He sat down on the floor, facing Kurt.  “Do you not like the hospital gown we picked out for you?” he asked.

Kurt shook his head.  “It’s dirty,” he said.

“Well, it looks like it fell on the floor,” Blaine said.  “Why don’t we see if we can find one that suits you better?”

Kurt nodded.  “Okay,” he said.  He took the doctor’s offered hand and they both got to their feet.  “I’m taller than you!” he giggled, when they were both standing.

“Yes,” Blaine gave an exaggerated sigh.  “Almost everyone is taller than me.”  He led Kurt over to a cupboard, opening it to reveal several different patterns of child-print fabric.  “Why don’t you pick the one you’d like to wear with me today?” he asked.

Kurt pulled his hand out of the doctor’s grasp, his other thumb in his mouth.  “That one,” he said around his thumb, pointing to a blue gown with yellow stars on it.

“That one?  I like that one,” Blaine nodded.  “Okay.  So, do you think you can put this on for me?”

Kurt wrinkled his nose.  “I don’t wanna,” he said.

“Well, how am I supposed to help you get better if I can’t examine you?” Blaine asked logically.  He reached for the buttons on the front of Kurt’s shirt.  “Can I help you change?”

“No.” Kurt said stubbornly.  He crossed his arms over his chest.

“Oh.  Okay.  Well, can you tell me why you don’t want to?” Blaine asked.  He motioned for Kurt to take a seat on the exam table, the gown on the table beside him.  For his part, the doctor sat down on a rolling stool.  He glanced over at Burt, sitting in the corner, watching with some interest how the doctor was handling his son.  “Oh, hello there,” Blaine said, pretending he hadn’t noticed Burt previously, which made Kurt giggle.  “I’m Dr. Blaine Anderson.  And who might you be?”

“I’m Burt Hummel, Kurt’s father,” Burt said.  “Good luck getting him into the gown.”

“Well, we got him to choose one,” Blaine said.  “I figure that’s a step in the right direction.  We’ll get him into the gown.”

“Uh-huh.  I’ll believe that when I see it.  You do what you need to do to get him into it,” Burt said.

“Alright.  Kurt, how about we put on the gown?” Blaine tried.

Kurt shook his head.  “Nuh-uh,” he said firmly.  

“Oh, really?” Blaine asked.  “Well.  I have a cherry sucker here that says we will.”

“Don’t like cherry,” Kurt said.  “Want grape.”

“Hmm,” Blaine pretended to ponder.  “Can we put the gown on?” he asked.  “I’ll find you a grape sucker if we can put the gown on.”

“You put it on,” Kurt said.

Blaine stood and walked over.  “Okay,” he said.  He again went for the buttons on Kurt’s shirt.

“No!” Kurt screamed.  He batted the doctor’s hand away sharply.

“Kurt!” Burt said sharply.  “Behave, now, or I will turn you over my knee right here.”

“Don’t want to wear the stupid gown!” Kurt cried.  “It’s itchy, and it hurts!”

“But I thought you said you wanted me to put it on,” Blaine said, holding up the gown in question.

“Yeah.  Put it on YOU,” Kurt said firmly.  In his corner of the office, Burt was trying not to laugh.

“Oh.  You want ME to put the gown on?” Blaine asked.  “If I put one on, will you put one on?” he asked.

Burt’s eyebrows raised.  Was this doctor seriously considering putting a hospital gown on?

“Yes,” Kurt nodded.

“Can I trust him, Papa?” Blaine asked Burt.  “Will he actually do it, or am I going to be disappointed?”

“You’d better be able to trust him,” Burt said.  “Kurt, Buddy, this doctor’s being a lot nicer about your antics than Dr. Collins ever was, so you’d best be thankful.  So put the gown on, right now.”

Blaine strode back to the cabinet, hanging his lab coat on a hook next to the door.  He pulled out a gown, unbuttoned his long-sleeved shirt, and took it off, hanging it over his lab coat.  He wore a simple white undershirt over khaki slacks that were dirty from him having sat on the floor with Kurt.  “Is this gown okay?” he asked Kurt, holding up one that matched the blue and yellow one Kurt had picked out.

“No.  The pink one,” Kurt pointed to a gown with smiling pink daisies on it.

Blaine was certain he was being played, but he pulled the pink gown out of the cupboard and slid it on, tying it behind himself.  “Alright.  Your turn,” he said.  

Kurt allowed Blaine to help him take off his shirt, and put on the hospital gown, but balked when it came to his pants.  “No,” he said.  “Pants stay on. Like yours.”

Blaine sighed.  He gave Burt a long-suffering look, but slid his hands under his gown and unbuttoned his slacks, sliding them off.  He folded them and set them on his chair, thankful he’d worn tasteful boxer-briefs that day.  His nurses would be howling if they could see him now.  “Now, your pants,” he said firmly to Kurt.

Kurt looked at him in disbelief.  The doctor had actually done it.  He hadn’t been expecting that.  Shocked, he allowed the doctor to take his pants off.

Burt looked impressed.  “I can only hope he finds someone as competent as you one day,” he said quietly.

Blaine shot Burt a smile.  “We’re not done yet,” he said.  “I still have to examine him.  So, kiddo, why don’t you tell me what’s been going on?”  He coaxed Kurt to lie back on the table.

“Nothing,” Kurt said.  “Papa’s just silly.”

Blaine nodded.  “When was the last time you used the bathroom?” he asked.  “Not just pee, but poop?”  He glanced at Burt, hoping those were the terms they used.

“I dunno,” Kurt shrugged. Burt mouthed ‘four days’, and Blaine nodded.

“Alright,” Blaine nodded.  “Can I just touch your tummy?” he asked.  “My hands are warm, I promise.  I just want to feel your tummy and see what we can do to help you, maybe make things a little easier on you.”

“Okay,” Kurt said softly.  He watched Blaine’s every move, as the doctor folded back the hospital gown, exposing the diaper Kurt wore, and began touching and pressing lightly on Kurt’s abdomen.

Kurt gave a soft whine at one point, and Blaine stopped.  “Does that hurt?” he asked.  When he didn’t get an answer, he pressed gently again, and the soft whine turned into a howl.

“Stop!” Kurt cried.  “That hurts!”

“Oh, Buddy,” Burt said sadly.  “Buddy, you gotta let the doctor do his thing,” he said.  “I’m sure Dr. Blaine doesn’t mean to hurt you.”

“That’s right, I don’t,” Blaine said.  “But I get the feeling that no matter what I do, it’s going to hurt.”  He pulled down the hospital gown to cover the diaper, then turned to Burt.  “I have a few more questions for you, if that’s okay?”

“Of course,” Burt nodded.

“First, let’s get this little boy occupied for a bit.”  Blaine rummaged through a drawer.  “I only have one grape lollipop in here.  If you sit up, you can have it.”  He unwrapped the sucker and handed it to the boy, helping him to sit up.  The doctor turned back to the father.  “When did the symptoms start?”

“He’s always been like this, but it got worse a few weeks ago, I’d say.  He stopped going at all unless I used a suppository.”

Blaine nodded.  “So this is continuous?”  Burt nodded.  “Alright. And the symptoms are severe, correct?”  He knew they were, but he needed to make sure he asked the questions and got all the information he could.

“He’s always in pain.  Always crying.  I don’t know what to do.”  Burt shook his head.  “Yeah, it’s severe, I’d say.  Really severe.”

“Well, can you think of anything that makes it better?  Or worse?” Blaine asked.

“We’ve all but cut dairy out of his diet.  He gets his bottles of milk, but no cheese at all, save for the occasional bit of pizza.  I’ve got him on a high-fiber diet, giving him oral laxatives.  It’s better than it was.  Doctor Collins would just give him a rectal exam, give him another suppository, and send us home.  Short-term fixes.  I really want a long-term solution, Doc.”

“We’ll get there.  I promise, we’re going to get to the root of this, and solve it.”  Blaine looked down at his notepad.  “Is there ever any blood?” he asked.  “In his diaper, in the toilet?”

“Once in a blue moon,” Burt said.  “When he’s been straining really hard.  I think he tears himself sometimes.”

“Poor little guy,” Blaine frowned.  “Is there any family history of digestive problems?”

“None.  None whatsoever.”  Burt shook his head.  “This came out of left field.”

“Don’t worry about it, Mr. Hummel, I’m just trying to rule out potential causes.”  Blaine offered the man a reassuring smile.  “How about medications?  Have you changed any medications or dosages recently?”

“I’ve slightly increased the amount of lactulose,” Burt said.  “But that’s it.”

“That should make things better if anything.  Okay.  So, as I’m sure you’re aware, he’s really constipated.  It’s backed into his large intestine a lot further than I’d expected.  Unfortunately, I think we’re going to have to intervene.”

“Intervene?” Burt asked.  He had been truly hoping it wouldn’t come to this.  “Is it something we can do at home?” he asked.  “I wouldn’t want to take up more of your time.”

“He seems to respond okay to me,” Blaine said.  “I’d hate to send you home only to have him refuse to let you help him.  We can just do it in the office.  There’s a procedure room just down the hall.    But I will be putting my pants back on.”  He wrinkled his nose playfully.

Burt nodded slowly, trying not to grin.  “Alright,” he said.  “Buddy, the doctor has to take you into another room to help you.  Let’s go.”  He gathered up Kurt’s clothing, folding it neatly.

“Don’t wanna,” Kurt said, even as the doctor was struggling to pull his pants back on under the gown.

“Dr. Blaine has indulged you since the moment he walked through that door,” Burt said.  “He’s getting dressed, and you’re doing this.  Doctor, we may have to restrain him.”

“I understand, though I’m hoping it won’t come to that,” Blaine said.  “Kurt, I know I promised you another grape sucker.  Come with me, and I’ll get you one to suck on now, and we’ll get you third to take home with you.”  He glanced over at Burt, who was side-eyeing him for bribing the kid, and shrugged.

“Whatever works,” Burt muttered.

Blaine left the hospital gown on under his lab coat, and held out his hand for Kurt’s.  “Come on, want to walk with me?” he asked.

“Uh-huh,” Kurt nodded.  He got up off the table and followed Blaine from the room, eyes wide and taking in every detail.

The nurse who had let them into the exam room was waiting outside the door, and tried to hide a smile as she surveyed the scene.  The young doctor she worked for, wearing a pink hospital gown under his lab coat, holding the hand of a sixteen year old ‘little’, who was in socks, a diaper, and a hospital gown of his own.

“Nurse Hudson, we’ll be using procedure room one,” Blaine said.  “I’ll be occupied for some time, please apologize to my patients and tell them I’ve had an emergency.  See if Tina can’t cover a bit?  This little guy is going to require my attention for some time.”

The nurse nodded.  “Of course, Doctor.  Dad, are you going to stay during the procedure, or would you rather come have a cup of coffee and wait?” she asked.  

“Kurt, Buddy,” Burt asked, knowing his sixteen year old son was more than capable of being in a doctor’s office without him, but not knowing if his little headspace would interfere with that.  “Do you want me to come in with you, or wait out here?” he asked.

“No Papa.  Just Dr. Blaine,” Kurt said firmly.  

“Alright,” Burt nodded.  “Are you okay with that, Doctor?”

“I think it might be better,” Blaine nodded.  “This is uncomfortable and intensely private, and usually easier managed with as few people present as possible.  Carole, why don’t you take Mr. Hummel down to the lunchroom and get him some coffee.  He looks like he could use it.”

“Coffee?” Kurt asked.

“Little boys don’t get coffee,” Blaine said gently.  “Do they?” he looked to Burt, who hadn’t walked away yet.

“If they are very very good, they sometimes get a small amount of cooled coffee with lots of milk and sugar as a treat in their bottle,” Burt said.  “But they have to be very, very good, and not throw tantrums.”

“Ah, I see,” Blaine nodded.  “Alright.  Well, come with me, Kurt, we’ll get you all fixed up, and then, if you’re good and don’t throw a tantrum, maybe we can fix you a little bottle. Also, Nurse Hudson, if you could find me a few grape flavored lollipops, this little guy prefers grape to cherry.”

“Of course, Doctor.  I’ll get right on that,” Carole Hudson said, before leading Burt down the hall to the staff lunchroom.

Kurt gave them all a dubious look, but followed Blaine down the hall, clutching the gown closed behind him in his free hand.  “What are you going to do to me?” he asked once the door was closed behind them and the two were alone in the procedure room.

“We need to clean you out,” Blaine said gently.  “I know you’re going to hate it, I know I hate the idea, but it has to happen.  We’re going to get you all flushed out, then hopefully this won’t keep happening.”  

Kurt frowned.  “Wait.  Flush me out?  Like...no way, no how.  Nonononono.”  He dropped Blaine’s hand and backed away, shaking his head.

“Kurt,” Blaine said firmly.  “I know you’re only two years into your regression, and you still have the capacity and headspace to understand me.  This is medically necessary for your health.  I’m going to be the only one in here with you, the one taking care of you all the way through this.  It’s going to suck, and you’re going to hate it, but when it’s over, you are going to feel so much better, I can’t even begin to describe it.”

“How would you know?” Kurt pouted, struggling up out of the ‘little’ headspace to try to force the conversation.

“Because I’ve been through it,” Blaine said simply.  “I know it’s a normal problem with littles, though this case is pretty bad, so I’ve had a cleanse done on myself, so I know exactly what you’re going to go through.  And believe me, you will feel incredibly better afterwards.  So why don’t you lie down over here, on your left side, I’ll cover you with a blanket, and go get things ready?”

“I don’t want to,” Kurt pouted.  “It’s going to hurt.”

“Not as much as you’re hurting now,” Blaine countered.  “Look, I could sedate you, knock you out, and do it, and believe me, that’s far more uncomfortable in the long run.  And we’d have to have at least three more people present through the whole thing.  Do you want to do this the easy way, or the hard way?”  He could see by the struggle on Kurt’s face that holding the ‘adult’ headspace was difficult for the boy.

Kurt bit his lower lip, tears filling his eyes as he dropped his head.  “I don’t think I can,” he whispered.  “I’m scared...and Papa’s so mad at me...”

“Baby boy, your Papa isn’t mad at you, he’s worried about you,” Blaine said, rubbing a soothing hand over Kurt’s bare back.  His heart ached for the little boy before him.  “Now, you need to be a big boy and be good for me and your Papa.  He’ll be so proud of you if you get through this without a fuss.”

Kurt gave a shuddering sigh.  “This is embarrassing,” he murmured.  “I hate this.”

“I know you do.  So let’s get it over with and talk about what we can do to make this easier on you in the future,” Blaine said.  “Do you think we can do that?”

Kurt nodded slowly.  “O-okay,” he whispered.  He walked over to the table and crawled up onto it, lying down on his left side.

“Thank you, Kurt,” Blaine said.  “Just lie here for a few minutes, I’m going to cover you with a blanket, and go get some supplies, including your sucker, and let your Papa know you’re going to be a good boy.”

“Can you tell him not to ground me?” Kurt asked, pouting.

“I’ll see what I can do,” Blaine assured him.  He draped a blue blanket over the boy, and tucked a thin pillow under his head.  “Thank you for being such a good boy,” he murmured.  “I’ll be back soon.”

Blaine left the boy in the procedure room and walked down the hall to the lunchroom, where he found Carole Hudson and Burt Hummel having a quiet conversation.  “Hey,” he said.

“I don’t hear any screaming,” Burt said.  “Did you knock him out?”

Blaine laughed softly.  “No, I spoke to him like an adult.  I know that’s not recommended, but I had to get through to him.  And I did.  He’s lying in the procedure room, under a blanket, waiting for me to come back with his sucker.  But he wants to know if there’s any way to get out of being grounded.”

Burt snorted.  “You tell him that if he comes through this without a tantrum, without telling you ‘no’ even one more time, we’ll discuss it.  Just make sure he knows that you’ll tell me if he does anything he shouldn’t.”

“I will,” Blaine nodded.  “I bet he’s adorable when he’s not throwing tantrums.”

“He is,” Burt agreed.

“Well, I’d better get back to him before he decides to go back on our deal,” Blaine smiled.  He pulled several purple lollipops from a jar on the table.  “Don’t you have patients to attend to?” he asked Carole, a smile on his face.

“Actually, I don’t know if you saw the time.  Tina took your last patient for today.  I’m officially off the clock, Dr. Anderson.  I’m going to keep Mr. Hummel company while you tend to his son, and then I’m going home.”

“Oh, Carole, I’m sorry!” Blaine exclaimed.  “Has Tina already left?”

“She’s on her way out pretty quick,” Carole confirmed.  “She was just changing for a date, and cursing you for making her late,” she smiled.  “You can make it up to her later.”

Blaine ducked his head, embarrassed.  “Okay, I’m going to go back to our young patient.  Mr. Hummel, you should probably get that bottle ready in about twenty minutes.  I have a feeling he’s going to make it.”  

“I’ll do that,” Burt smiled.

“Do you have a diaper bag with you?” Blaine asked.  “I’m going to have to change him...”

“Oh, right,” Burt said.  He handed Blaine the bag that went everywhere with them, after pulling out a bottle.  

“Thanks.”  Blaine took the diaper bag and suckers back to the procedure room, where he found his patient dozing lightly under the blanket.  He’d cried himself out, for which Blaine was thankful, though his heart ached that the child was so scared.  But, at least this way, he’d be able to prep the enema solution without interruption.

Blaine mixed the sterile solution, and opened a disposable nozzle and hose, setting everything up at a decent height to the procedure table.  The bag was ready, and everything prepared, when Blaine stripped off his gloves and went to wake his charge.  “Kurt,” he said softly.  “Kurt, baby boy, I need you to wake up for me.”

Kurt’s eyes fluttered open, and he started, momentarily frightened.  “Where...where’s Papa?” the little boy whimpered, looking around.

“He’s in the other room.  You said you didn’t want him in here,” Blaine said gently.  “Are you still okay with that?”

Kurt nodded.  He sniffled once, then stuck his thumb in his mouth.

“Okay, Kurt, I need you to stay on your side for me, and just relax.  I’m going to take your diaper off now, so we can get started.”  Blaine put on a fresh pair of gloves to remove the diaper and begin the procedure.

Kurt tensed as the tapes were released, and brought his knees up to his chest when Blaine pulled the diaper away.

“What a waste of a good diaper,” Blaine teased good-naturedly.  “We’ll get you using them soon enough.  Okay, I need you to bring your legs back down for me, just a little, so we can get you comfortable.”

“Don’t look at me...at my pee pee,” Kurt admonished, but he let Blaine pull his legs down.

“Kurt, I’m not looking there, I promise,” Blaine said.  "I do have to look at your bottom, and then I'm going to put some water inside you, and you're going to hold it as long as you can until you let it all out.  And then, if you're a good boy through the whole thing, you can have a sucker, and a bottle with coffee in it."

"Can I have a sucker now?" Kurt asked.  "You said I could..."

"But you were sleeping when I came in, and I'm all set up now, and you can't eat candy while you're lying down.  Do you really need one now?  Or can it wait?"

"Please?" Kurt asked, lower lip trembling, eyes wide and innocent.

Blaine smiled.  "Can your papa resist those eyes?" he asked.  "I bet he can't..."  He washed his hands and brought one of the suckers over to Kurt, unwrapping it and handing it to him.  "Okay, I want you to sit up and eat this one while I finish getting everything ready.  You can have the other after we're all done.  I don't want you to choke."  He’d find something to do to give the boy a few minutes to eat the sucker.

"Okay," Kurt popped the sucker in his mouth once he had sat up.  He sucked it slowly, drawing it out.

"Okay, Kurt, it's time to do this," Blaine said finally.  He’d clued in to the fact that Kurt was purposefully making him wait.  "I'm going to take the sucker from you, and give you a fresh one when we get finished."

"No."

"Yes.  Your papa says if you don't tell me ‘no,’ you might not be grounded.  I'll keep this time our secret, but if you say it again, I won't be able to.  So, will you give me the sucker?"

Kurt pouted, but dropped the half-finished sucker into the doctor's hand.  

"Alright, let's get you lying down again," Blaine said.  He guided Kurt to lie down, and realized the front of the hospital gown was wet.  "Kurt?  Did you have to go pee?" he asked.

"Uh-huh," Kurt nodded.

"And you couldn't tell me that?" Blaine asked.

"Shouldn't take a diaper off a baby boy..." Kurt sang.

Blaine chuckled ruefully.  "I should know that by now," he said to himself as he put on fresh gloves.  "Alright, well, we'll clean you up once we get the water inside you."  Being wet for a few minutes wouldn’t hurt the boy, and if he decided to go again, Blaine wanted to avoid two changes if possible.  He pushed Kurt's right knee up gently, exposing his bottom to the cool air of the room.  "Okay, just take deep breaths and relax for me, sweetie, and we'll get you all fixed up soon."  

After giving Kurt's bottom and scrotum a quick wipe down, Blaine lubricated his finger with sterile jelly and began rubbing it into the puckered anus.

"It burns," Kurt whined, tensing up.

"Shh, I know," Blaine said, his heart aching.  "You've got your bottom so red, from holding it and pushing for so long, I can't help it.  It's going to burn a little.  I'm sorry, little one."

"Make it stop...please...make it stop..." Kurt's eyes were filled with tears.  

Blaine rubbed the boy's back with his clean hand, even as he worked the tip of his finger into the tight hole, lubricating it for the nozzle to come.  

Kurt was clenched up tight, sobbing, and Blaine sighed.  It wasn't working, it was just burning too much.  "Okay, let's try something else."  He stripped off his gloves and put on a fresh pair, pulling a jar and a cotton swab from a cupboard.  "I'm gonna make it so your bottom can't feel much of anything for a little while."  

Topical anesthetic.  The tiniest bit to hopefully numb the poor boy against the intrusion.  Kurt whimpered as the cool gel touched his skin, then sighed in relief when it didn't burn.  "Better?" Blaine asked.  

Kurt nodded reflexively, and held tight to the side of the bed.  

"That's a good boy," Blaine murmured.  "Okay, give that a minute to set in, and we'll try again."  He changed the nozzle from the adolescent one to a pediatric one, in order to make it as easy as possible.  "Okay, are you ready to try again?"

"Okay," Kurt whispered.  He tried to relax as Blaine again slicked up a finger and tried to slide it inside.  This time, there was pressure, but no pain.

Blaine felt around a little, checking for polyps or fissures around the first inch or so of Kurt's rectum.  Finding none, but able to tell the boy was in major discomfort, Blaine made a mental note to schedule him for a scope if things didn't improve.

"Alright.  I'm going to put the tube inside you now," Blaine said.  "And then the water."  It wasn't really water, not only water, but it was easier to describe it as such.  Blaine slid the tiny nozzle into place, knowing it would take some time to empty the bag, if he were even able to get that much into the impacted intestine.  "And now the water.  You're going to feel full, but you need to hold it as long as possible."

Blaine opened the valve to allow a tiny trickle of the fluid into his patient.  Kurt whined and bit down on his lower lip.  “Does it hurt?” Blaine asked, concerned.

“It’s too much,” Kurt whimpered.  “Please don’t do this...”

“I’m sorry, sweetie, but it has to be done,” Blaine soothed.  He rubbed Kurt’s lower back and turned up the flow very slightly.  Immediately, the boy tensed and tried to pull away.  Blaine clamped the hand not holding the nozzle over Kurt’s hip, pinning him in place.  “You need to relax,” Blaine instructed, dialing back the flow.  

“Please...” Kurt whined.  He brought his hands down in front of himself, pressing against the wet front of his gown.  “I don’t want this...”  He continued to squirm, and one of his movements brought to light what his issue was.  

Blaine clamped the valve shut.  “It’s okay,” he soothed, rubbing Kurt’s lower back.  “This happens to little boys when they get cleaned out sometimes.  Just relax and ignore it, it may go away, or it may not, but it’s totally normal.”  The boy’s hard penis was jutting forward against the thin, wet fabric.  Blaine resolutely told himself not to look.  “I’m going to turn it back on now, just relax and it won’t take much longer, you’re almost done with this step.”

Kurt tried to relax, but his adolescent mind knew this was mortifying.  He was rock hard, in front of his handsome doctor, had wet himself, and had a tube stuck in his bottom.  Not his finest moment.

Tears trickled down his cheeks.  “I don’t want it,” Kurt said.  He wrapped a hand around his erection, squeezing it firmly, in the hopes it would go down.  Instead, of course, it jerked in his hand, spreading pre-ejaculate over the hospital gown to mix with the urine already present.

“That’s just going to make it worse,” Blaine said gently.  He made a mental note to discuss masturbation with Burt.  This child obviously needed some help.

“But it feels good!” Kurt protested.

“When we’re done, I’ll leave you alone for a little while and go talk to your papa,” Blaine offered.  “You can do whatever you need to then.  For now, just relax.”  He lifted the bag slightly higher, to empty the last of the solution.  “Such a good boy,” he said.  He carefully slid his hand up Kurt’s side, under his hospital gown, to rub counter-clockwise circles around the boy’s abdomen, trying to avoid Kurt’s erection, but needing to massage the solution in deeper.  “Just relax,” he said again.  “Deep breath in, and out.  That’s it.  Okay, you’ve got all the water inside you, and I’m going to pull the tube out.  Lie still.”  Blaine grabbed a box of tissue on a nearby instrument stand and took a few out, before turning his attention to the nozzle.  “Okay, deep breath in, and let it out.”

On the exhale, Blaine pulled the nozzle out, and pressed Kurt’s cheeks together.  He dabbed at the dribble of fluid with the tissue, then tossed it in the garbage.  “Okay, now you need to lie here and hold it in for as long as possible.  I’m going to keep rubbing your tummy to try to help a little more.”

“I’m all wet,” Kurt complained.

“I know you are, sweetie.  And we’ll clean you up in just a minute.”  Blaine continued the counter-clockwise movement, feeling the slight distension and hardness in the boy’s lower abdomen.  He was afraid the enema he’d just administered wouldn’t do any good, and they’d have to try a lengthy colonic next.

“Okay, little one,” Blaine said.  “I’m going to take off your gown now, so we can get you cleaned up.  You tell me if you just can’t hold it in any longer, alright?  No messing just because you aren’t wearing a diaper.”  He untied the back of Kurt’s gown and tugged it off of him, leaving the boy naked except for his socks.  Blaine quickly covered him with a surgical drape to preserve what little modesty there was left, and then pulled out some wet wipes.  “Do you want to do this part?” Blaine asked, holding out the wet wipes.

“No,” Kurt shook his head.  ‘You do it.”

Blaine sighed softly.  He had thought it might come to this. “Alright,” he said.  He took a few gentle, but perfunctory swipes at the soiled flesh, and with a jerk and a soft cry, Kurt ejaculated onto the table, his skin, and the doctor’s gloved hand.

“No!” Kurt cried.  He covered his face in his hands and shook his head back and forth, sobbing, shuddering through his release.  All the while, he clenched down, not letting even a drop of the enema slip out.

Blaine calmly cleaned him up, being sure to wipe the boy’s face and hands with fresh towels.  “Little one, there’s nothing to be embarrassed about.  These things happen.  We clean up, and we move on.  How are you feeling otherwise?”  He rubbed a soothing hand on Kurt’s lower back again.

“Full,” Kurt pronounced, through his tears.

Blaine did his best to clean up the table while his charge was still lying on it, knowing what the little boy could honestly use was a bath.  “It’s okay, sweetie,” he said when Kurt continued to cry.  “It happens, and look at it this way, you’re all soft again and can relax about it.  Do you need to go to the potty yet?”  He laid another drape over his patient.

Kurt shook his head, and that’s when Blaine realized, this is a champion retainer he has here.  This could be a long evening.  Noting this, he began moving the hand on Kurt’s abdomen in the opposite direction, encouraging the flow to come down.

There was a soft knock at the door.  “Dr. Anderson?” Carole asked.  “May I come in?”

“Of course,” Blaine called.  He made sure his patient was fully covered.  “Is everything okay?”

“That’s what I came to ask you,” Carole said.  “Do you need any help?”

“No, I think we’ve got it.  But Kurt here reminded me why we never leave baby boys unattended without a diaper on, so we had a little cleanup to do.  I think his Papa put his clothes into the diaper bag, but do you mind checking the exam room for me?”

Carole gave a soft smile.  “Of course, doctor.  But he’s doing okay for you?”

“Kurt is a model patient,” Blaine said.  “It’s like night and day when his Papa isn’t in the room.”

“Dr. Blaine!” Kurt exclaimed urgently.  “Dr. Blaine!”

“Oh!  Carole, if you’ll excuse us,” Blaine said.  She nodded and left the room, even as Blaine helped Kurt up from the table and over to the toilet.  He settled the little boy onto the seat, and slid a low step under his feet to bring his knees up a little higher, so he was crouching, but still seated on the toilet.  “Now relax, and just let go,” Blaine instructed, continuing to rub clockwise circles around Kurt’s stomach, encouraging him to let go.

“Close your eyes,” Kurt demanded.  Blaine obliged, and a moment later, heard the tell-tale signs that the enema had done its job, at least partially.  His patient was crying, and he opened his eyes for a moment to check and make sure he was okay.  Tears streaked the boy’s face, but he didn’t seem to be in any true distress.

Don’t flush the toilet,” Blaine cautioned.  He wasn’t looking forward to that part, but he needed to visually examine the bowel contents to make sure there wasn’t any visible blood or other signs of pathology.  He would much rather just have him go in a diaper and then check, but circumstances dictated that the toilet was the better choice this time.

It was a long couple of minutes before Kurt pronounced himself done, amidst cries and pleas to be done beforehand.  Blaine stayed with him throughout, to the boy’s utter embarrassment.  “Alright, stand up, and we’ll clean you up,” Blaine said.  He already had a warm, wet towel and some diaper rash cream waiting.  He helped the boy stand up, directing him to lean forward against the sink and spread his legs.

In a moment, the doctor had his patient clean, creamed, and diapered, before turning his attention back to the procedure.  Finding no signs of blood or anything too worrisome, Blaine flushed the toilet.  “There we go.  That wasn’t so bad, was it?” he asked.

Kurt nodded.   “Was too,” he said quietly.  “It hurt!”  He was still sniffling, his eyes red.

“I know it did, but I bet your tummy feels better now,” Blaine smiled.  “Let’s wash our hands, and get you dressed and back to Papa, what do you say?”

“Sucker?” Kurt asked.

“Uh-huh.  After hand washing and clothing,” Blaine promised.  He helped Kurt wash his hands, making sure to get under the nails with a little nail brush, then turned his attention to the diaper bag.  “Oh, good, your Papa did put your clothes in here.  Can I help you get dressed?”

Kurt nodded.  He let the doctor dress him and lead him out of the procedure room.  Blaine stopped by the exam room and picked up Kurt’s shoes, kneeling before the boy to help him put them on.  

“Dr. Blaine?” Kurt asked as the doctor was about to lead him out of the exam room again.

“Yes, Kurt?” Blaine asked.

“You’re still wearing the pink one,” Kurt giggled.  Blaine looked down at himself.  Sure enough, he was still wearing the pink hospital gown.

“You’re a scamp,” Blaine said affectionately.  He took off his lab coat and traded the pink hospital gown for his button-down shirt.  “Let’s go, your papa is waiting.”  Blaine led Kurt down to the lunchroom.  “Mr. Hummel?” he asked.

“How’d it go?  I didn’t hear any screaming, were you a good boy for Dr. Blaine?” Burt asked.

Kurt shrugged, and hid his face in Blaine’s neck, hiding from his Papa.  “What’s this?” Blaine asked, laughing softly.  “Yes, he did well,” Blaine said.  “Kurt, I need to give your Papa some instructions.  Where can we put you that you won’t get into any trouble?”

“I’ll watch him, Doctor,” Carole offered.  “I’m sure he’ll be no trouble for me.”

“Thank you, Nurse,” Blaine smiled.  “Kurt, why don’t you stay here with Nurse Carole, it looks like she has a bottle for you, and your papa and I will be back soon?”

“Okay,” Kurt said.  “Sucker?”

“Oh, yes, of course, your sucker,” Blaine pulled another grape-flavored sucker out and handed it to Carole.  “After his bottle,” he said.  He guided Burt out of the room.

“Carole said you called my boy a model patient.  Now, stop bull-shitting me, and tell me the truth,” Burt said once they were outside the lunchroom.

“Come with me into the procedure room.  I need to clean up, and we can talk there,” Blaine said.  He puttered around the room, cleaning and sanitizing all the surfaces they’d used.  “Kurt was very good, considering,” Blaine said.  “He lay still, for the most part, and only asked me to stop a few times, but there was no tantrum, no screaming.  A lot of tears, but I’ve seen adults, fully cognizant adults, cry more than your son during an enema.  There was, however, an incident you need to be made aware of.”

“What did he do?” Burt asked.

“He didn’t do anything wrong.  I left him for a moment without a diaper, and he wet himself, which, honestly, was a little bratty, but not unexpected.  So I had to clean him up.  But during the administering of the enema, Kurt’s penis became erect.  Again, not at all unexpected, that happens in about sixty to eighty percent of cases, either the nozzle or the rush of fluid over the prostate...  Anyway, it’s completely natural, though it upset him, and he made things a bit worse by touching himself.  It’s what happened next that you need to know about.  He refused to clean himself, so I went to clean him up from the urine, and he ejaculated.  He was completely mortified and unable to look at me for a short time.”

“Oh, man,” Burt rubbed the back of his neck.  “Damn, that had to be embarrassing, for both of you.  Sorry you had to go through that.”

“I’ve seen it before,” Blaine said honestly.  “Though it usually happens when the doctor or nurse is a pretty girl,” he smiled.  

Burt snorted.  “Not likely to be the issue,” he muttered.

Blaine smiled.  “I just thought you should know, in case it came up.”

“Anything else I should be aware of?” Burt asked.

“Yes, the most important part.  I don’t think the enema got everything.  Or even close to everything.  I want to do another one in a few days, and if that doesn’t fix the current problem, I’d like to do a lengthy colonic.  At least an hour of flushing, but we may have to sedate him for that one.  I hate the idea, but he’s so backed up it’s a miracle he isn’t physically ill.”

Burt nodded slowly.  “So you think regular enemas are going to become a thing with him?” he asked.

“It’s a possibility,” Blaine allowed.  “In fact, I’d recommend at least one every couple of days until he starts voiding by himself, if we don’t go the colonic route.  We can do them in-office, or you can administer them at home.  But I have to say, I think he’d balk more at getting it from you...”

“That’s because I’m his Papa, and I let him get his way,” Burt sighed.  “I give in far too often, but that’s just the nature of the beast, I suppose.”

“I didn’t have much time to look at his chart, other than the relevant medical history.  May I ask where Kurt’s mother is?” Blaine asked carefully.  Absent parents were often a touchy subject.

“She died when he was eight,” Burt explained.  “It’s just been Kurt and I since then.”

“Oh!  I’m so sorry!” Blaine exclaimed.  “I had no idea.”

“It’s okay, it was eight years ago, we’ve been surviving,” Burt said. “It’s tough, especially since we’re going through this regression stuff, but we’re making do.  But, um, as for these enemas, weekly, hmm?  I’m not sure I can get him in here weekly...I try to work while he’s in school, I run my own business...”  Burt sighed.  “And the evenings are always so busy....he has a babysitter, but...”

“Mr. Hummel, just bring him in next week so I can check him out.  Let me know how he’s doing throughout the week with a phone call or two.  Then we can figure out what’s best for him.”  Blaine surveyed the room, perfectly clean and ready for the next patient, Monday morning.  “If we do the colonic, I can come in next Sunday, when the clinic is closed, and do that, so we can work around your schedule.  I want him to get better, because there are life-long complications if he keeps this up.  We have to find a way to teach him that it’s okay to void his bowels regularly.”

Burt nodded.  “I didn’t mean it to sound like I didn’t want what’s best for my boy, I absolutely do.  I just don’t know where we’ll find the time.”

“Well, he won’t be going to traditional school much longer, if he even is now, right?” Blaine asked.  “I mean, he’s in regression therapy full time?”

“He is,” Burt nodded.  “He still takes English and French, but other than that, all his classes are ‘little’ classes.  Then he goes to a friend’s house after school.  She’s been classed as a ‘mommy’, so she likes to take care of him, but she’s just learning, too, so she makes a great babysitter.  On Fridays, I take off from the shop early and pick him up from school so he can spend the weekend with me.  I know I’ll have to give him over to a Daddy sooner or later, but I just want more time with my little boy...”

“So he’s looking for a Daddy, not a Mommy?” Blaine asked.  He’d figured that might be the case, but didn’t want to assume anything.

“Absolutely,” Burt nodded.  “Which makes it more difficult, because there aren’t many available Daddies in Ohio looking for little boys.  At least, not that I’d allow him to connect with.”

Blaine nodded slowly.  “Well, um...and I mean this in a purely platonic way, as your son is my patient and this is going far beyond anything I should even say and could probably get me slapped with a malpractice suit if you went that far, but, I’m an available Daddy, looking for a little boy, in Ohio,” he said.  “If you wanted him to start acclimating to someone other than yourself as a father figure, I know they recommend that in about year three, I’d be willing to spend some extra time with him, maybe help him respond better to authority?”

Burt ran a hand over his face.  “I brought him in here to get him fixed up, and you not only get him to respond to you, you get him relaxed enough that he didn’t throw a tantrum during any of that, and now, you want my permission to...to do what?  Court my son?  You’re his doctor!”  He felt like he at least had to make a token protest, even though the idea was appealing.

“I am aware of how...unorthodox this is,” Blaine allowed.  “I just felt there was a connection between us.  And like I said, purely platonic, no touching beyond innocent cuddles and changing diapers.  I can see you need a break, Mr. Hummel, and your little boy is absolutely adorable.  I’ve never met a scamp quite like him.  I just have this urge to care for him...”

Burt nodded slowly.  “Alright,” he said.  “It would certainly take the burden off me if you were able and willing to help out a night or two a week.”

“I could administer the enemas in your home,” Blaine offered.  “You can be present, or not, to be certain nothing untoward happens, though I swear, I told you absolutely everything about today, and even though he did ejaculate, I swear I did absolutely nothing to encourage it, it was spontaneous, and definitely not expected.”

Burt chuckled ruefully.  “The kid has gotten himself off in the bathtub, while I’m washing his hair, I know how he is,” he said.  “He’s a little boy in a man’s body.  Little boys play with themselves, and men ejaculate.  I didn’t even consider that it was anything but an accident, at least on your part.  I try to encourage him to do that when he’s alone, not when anyone else is around, but he’s...he’s a little boy.”

Blaine nodded.  “Alright.”  He pulled a business card from his pocket and scribbled a number on the back.  “That’s my cell number, give me a call.  Tuesdays and Thursdays are my early days in the office, so I’m available from four o’clock on then.  And all day on Sundays.  Let’s get together, the three of us, and have supper one night next week.”

“I’ll call you,” Burt nodded.  “And...thank you, doctor.  I think I’ll go collect my little boy and take him home.  He’s had a long day.”

“I know he has,” Blaine said.  “Make sure to keep up the high fiber diet.  You’re giving him lactulose in his food?”

“Three times a day,” Burt said.  “It doesn’t seem to help all that much.”

“Change to Miralax,” Blaine suggested.  “It’s the lactulose with an added ingredient that seems to work better in these cases.  And we’ll get him accustomed to enemas pretty quickly.  They’re rather healthy when done properly and in moderation.  He didn’t hate this one nearly as much as he pretended to.  He was fairly relaxed and able to take it easily.  And he was very good for me, I didn’t have any fight at all on my hands.”

“Then I won’t ground him, per our agreement,” Burt nodded.  “He didn’t tell you ‘no’ at all?”

“He did, but it was legitimate,” Blaine said.  "He was actually uncomfortable.  And there was one touchy moment where I wanted him to give me the rest of his sucker so we could get started, and he wanted to delay, but he gave it to me the second time I asked.  Other than that, he did really well.”

Burt considered that.  “Well, alright then, he did good.  I suppose I can rescind the grounding.  This time.  And thank you again, Doctor.”

“You’re very welcome.  Oh, one more thing.  Check his diaper very frequently over the next twenty four hours.  He didn’t void nearly as much as I expected him to, so he’ll hopefully produce more in the next day.  The faster you change him, the more comfortable he’ll be going in the diaper, and the more positive the experience overall will be.”

“I’ll do that,” Burt nodded.  He and Blaine walked back down to the lunchroom to find Carole cradling Kurt in her arms, the boy asleep against her chest.  “Now if that isn’t the sweetest thing,” Burt said.

“Shh,” Carole whispered.  “He drank down the bottle, ate the lollipop, and went right to sleep.  It would be a shame to wake him."

"If he sleeps long now, he'll never sleep tonight," Burt said softly.  He crouched down, brushing his son's hair from his face.  "Buddy, you gotta wake up.  We need to go home for supper."

"Don't wanna," Kurt mumbled, snuggling into Carole.  

"I'll carry him to your car," Blaine offered.  "He may wake up then..."

"Alright," Burt nodded.  

Blaine bent his knees and scooped Kurt up into his arms, cradling him close to his chest.  “Hey, little one,” he murmured as Kurt snuggled in.  “I’m gonna carry you to your Papa’s car so he can take you home and get you fed,” Blaine explained softly.

“Papa home?” Kurt asked.

“Yes, Buddy, Papa’s going to take you home,” Burt said.  He smiled at Blaine.  “I’ll show you to the car.”

“Doctor, do you have everything?” Carole asked.

“Burt will need the diaper bag, and I need my briefcase from my office, and Kurt's file from the desk.  Can you grab those?” Blaine asked.  Carole nodded in agreement.

“Shh..pillow’s loud,” Kurt muttered.  “Go to sleep, pillow.”

Carole laughed softly, while Blaine tried not to laugh at all, and Burt was unable to keep from laughing so hard tears rolled down his cheeks.

“Is he still asleep?” Blaine asked softly.

“He tends to do that after a long day,” Burt replied.  “He also sleepwalks, which is why I have baby gates at the door to his bedroom, and at the top and bottom of the stairs.  In his sleep, he forgets he isn’t actually a baby, and that stepping over the gate would be incredibly easy for him, so he stays where I put him.”  Burt took the diaper bag from Carole and held out his hand for the briefcase.

"I've got it," the pretty nurse said softly.  "Let's go, my boy is going to want his supper, too."

"How is Finn these days?" Blaine asked.

"Very obedient," Carole smiled.  "But still eating like a horse."  She turned to Burt. "My boy tested as a service submissive, standard, same as his mom, so he'll be looking for a Domme pretty quick here."  She sighed.  "His classes are going well.  Perhaps too well."

"Oh?" Burt asked.

"Yes...he wants to help with everything. Which, in and of itself isn't bad.  But when it's my delicate laundry and he adds bleach to get it 'extra clean', it's just tough."  Carole shrugged.  "He's a very good boy, though."

The four reached Burt Hummel's car, and Burt opened the back door so Blaine could settle Kurt inside.

"Easy does it," Blaine said softly.  He managed to buckle the sleeping boy into his booster seat before backing out of the car.  "Remember, call me if you need anything, and call me about that supper next week.  We'll make plans."

"Will do," Burt nodded.  "Thanks again."  He turned to Carole.  "And I'll call you about Thursday night," he promised.

"I look forward to it," Carole replied.  She handed Blaine his briefcase.

"Thursday?" Blaine asked as he and Carole walked toward their cars.

"Burt and I both lost our partners, and we both have submissive sons the same physical ages.  He’s a service-oriented Dom, I’m a service-oriented sub... We're thinking about having dinner Thursday night.  Is that wrong?" she asked, genuinely concerned.

"No, not at all.  I just want you to be careful...you don't need your heart broken again."

Carole smiled as Blaine pulled open her car door for her. "Thank you for looking out for me," she said.  "But I think I'll be okay...he's a nice guy.  Stable, business owner, I could do worse."

"You definitely could," Blaine agreed.  "Now get home.  Finn is going to start to worry."

"I'll do that.  See you Monday, Doctor," Carole said.

"Carole, please, when we're not working, it's Blaine..." Blaine held her door as she slid in behind the wheel.  "Drive safely."

"Yes, Blaine," Carole said purposefully.  She pulled the door shut, started her car, and backed out of the parking lot.

After a quick stop at the grocery store, Burt and Kurt returned to their home.  Carole returned to hers, greeting her son.  Blaine drove to his quiet little house, alone.

The doctor let himself inside, reheated some leftovers from a few nights before, and sat down to go over some cases while eating.

Kurt Hummel.  The boy was physically sixteen, submissively three, and completely beautiful.  They just had to get this digestive system sorted out, or he'd have a hard time finding a prospective Daddy.  Not many men would want to have to deal with these sorts of issues, Blaine mused.  Blaine began reading through Kurt's record.  What he quickly realized was that the previous doctor had done a great disservice to the Hummel child.

When Kurt was a baby, the doctor had merely prescribed increasing dosages of laxatives instead of getting to the root of the problem.  Now, fourteen years later, Kurt had never been taught to manage himself properly, and needed to, in essence, be re-potty trained.

Blaine was determined to help with that.  The little boy had stolen his heart in an instant, and Blaine had no regrets.  Yes, he was a doctor, and yes, the boy was his patient, but he was also a Daddy, and his instincts in that area were clear.  He wanted the boy, wanted to nurture and care for him.  It might have been unethical, but it was all Blaine could do not to ask Burt Hummel’s permission to ‘adopt’ his child.

Blaine was a pediatrician.  He understood children’s physiology, he understood how to help babies, both big and little.  But he still did some research, to see if anything had been discovered that would help that he didn’t already know about.

An hour later, Blaine had an action plan set up.  He just had to run it by Kurt’s father, of course, but he was reasonably certain that his plan would work, ultimately.  He’d have to see a lot of the boy, but that didn’t sound like a bad thing, in his mind.

At home, Kurt was fussy and unwilling to bathe and go to bed.  “Kurt, you were such a good boy for the doctor today.  Why not for me?  Why won’t you take a bath?”

“Don’t wanna,” Kurt pouted.  “Want Doctor Blaine to give me a bath.”

Burt sighed.  “Doctor Blaine isn’t here.  I am your papa, and I am giving you a bath.  Now get in if you don’t want a spanking.”

Kurt sulked as he threw himself into the bathtub, splashing Burt in the process.  In minutes, though, he was enjoying his bath, playing with his duckie and letting his dad wash his hair.  

The next fight was when it was time to get out.  “No!” Kurt cried.

“You are being a brat,” Burt said firmly.  “Get out of the bath, so I can dry you off and get you into a diaper.  It’s bedtime, and little boys need their sleep.”

“I want a story.”

“I don’t think you deserve a story tonight, Buddy,” Burt said.  He held out a towel to his little boy.  “Out of the tub, don’t fight me again, and we’ll see.”

“Story,” Kurt said firmly.

“Out,” Burt said, just as firmly.  

The two Hummel men stared at each other, hard, at an impasse, until Kurt broke and splashed his father with lukewarm water.

“That’s enough,” Burt said.  “When you decide to get out of the bathtub, let me know.”  He dropped the towel on the floor and left the bathroom.  He went to the kitchen and fixed a bottle for Kurt, knowing his boy was sleepy and cranky from the day’s activities, and really just needed to give in and cuddle with Papa until he fell asleep.

The phone in the kitchen rang while Burt was mixing the bottle.  He frowned, taking in the unfamiliar number.  “Hello, Hummel residence, Burt Hummel speaking,” he answered automatically.

“Mr. Hummel, this is Dr. Anderson.  I just wanted to call and check and see how the last few hours have gone, see if Kurt’s stomach is doing any better.”

“He’s being an ornery brat, but he’s not complaining about his stomach.  Refused to eat supper, but he does that from time to time, especially right after he’s actually gone...I’m fixing him his nighttime bottle right now, actually.  He’s playing in the bathtub, refusing to get out.”

Blaine chuckled.  “Well, you can go ahead and put a dose of laxative in his bottle, just make sure you’re checking his diaper frequently like we’d discussed.”

“Already done.  I think you’re his new favorite person, Doctor,” Burt said.  “I tried to give him a bath and he only wanted you to do it.”

“Really?” Blaine asked, surprised.  “You would think, after forcing him to take an enema like that, and promising him he was going to get at least one more, he’d hate me.”

“Nope.  It’s been Dr. Blaine this and Dr. Blaine that since we got home.  Can’t say I mind.  At least he’s showing an interest in someone other than myself and his momma-friend Mercedes.”

“Well, I’m free tomorrow.  If you’d like an afternoon off or something, I can come sit with him....”

“I do need to get a few things done around the house that he’s been keeping me from being able to do,” Burt said.  “But he hasn’t been a very good boy this evening.  I don’t know if a visit with you is warranted.”

“Well, the offer stands,” Blaine said.  “You have my cell number.  Give me a call if you change your mind.  I do want to go over a potential treatment plan with you sometime this week, I’ve realized what happened in the past to make this worse, and I think I know what we need to do.”

“In that case, I’ll see you tomorrow,” Burt laughed.  “Whenever you want to come over.  He’s usually up, fed, and dressed by nine or ten on Sundays.”

“I’ll see you in the morning,” Blaine smiled.  “How do you take your coffee?”

“Just black, but I can make it here at the house.”

“It’s my treat,” Blaine said.  “But no more coffee for our patient.  Caffeine can make the constipation worse, and we’re working to fix that.  Coffee needs to become a treat given only after he goes in his diaper on his own.”

“Are you going to explain that to him?” Burt scoffed.

“If you want me to, sure,” Blaine said.  “If you think he’ll take it better from me.  But he hasn’t earned it anyway, from what you told me.”

“Then why did you let him have some this afternoon?”

“Because he needed to be bribed to take the enema somehow,” Blaine laughed.  “And it worked.  But if he’s going to have coffee from now on, it’ll have to be decaf.”

“Alright,” Burt said.  “No more caffeine for Kurt until this problem is solved.  And we’ll see you tomorrow.”

“See you tomorrow, Mr. Hummel,” Blaine said.

“It sounds like we’re going to be seeing a lot of one another.  You should call me Burt,” the man said.  “Have a good night, Doctor.”

“Call me Blaine.”

Burt hung up the phone and went up to the bathroom to find his son sitting on the bath mat, naked, playing with himself.  “Buddy, you’re supposed to do that in your room,” he said tiredly.  “Let’s go put you in bed and you can do that where you’re more comfortable.”  And over his diaper, Burt thought to himself.  Everything he’d read told him not to discourage masturbation, even if it disturbed him to witness it.  

Kurt frowned, but took his hand off his hard penis, and reached for his papa.  “Bottle time?” he asked.

“Yes, I have a bottle for you.  But you need to put on a diaper before you can have it,” Burt said.  He picked up his little boy and carried him into his bedroom, laying him down on the changing mat on the floor.  Kurt allowed himself to be diapered with a minimum of fuss.

“Story now?” Kurt asked once they were finished.

“Buddy...”

“Papa, read me a story, please?”  Kurt’s lower lip quivered.

Burt sighed.  “Alright.  But do you understand why Papa’s not happy right now?”

Kurt smiled bashfully and shook his head.  

“Buddy, you can’t just tell Papa ‘no’ and refuse to take your bath,” Burt said.  “And then after you take your bath, you have to get out of your bath.  And you have to listen to me.”  He gathered Kurt’s bottle and his favorite book.  “Come here, Buddy,” he sat down in the rocking chair and patted his lap.

Kurt crawled onto his Papa’s lap and curled up there, comfortable with his head against Papa’s chest.  “I’m sorry, Papa,” he said softly.

“Oh, Buddy,” Burt sighed.  “I love you, Kiddo.”

“I love you, Papa,” Kurt chirped.  “Story?”

“Of course.  Here, hold your bottle.”  Burt tipped the nipple into Kurt’s mouth, and cradled his son as he read him his favorite book, ‘Goodnight, Moon’.

By the time the book was finished, a drowsy Kurt was barely keeping the bottle in his mouth.  

“Bedtime, Buddy,” Burt said softly.  He struggled, but managed to lift Kurt and place him in his crib.  “Goodnight, Kiddo.  I love you.”

“Night night, Papa,” Kurt said sleepily.  “Love you.”

Kurt slept late the next morning, and woke up in a mood, and, as such, Burt didn't even have him in his clothes by the time Blaine showed up with coffee and bagels.  

“Sorry, Doc, he’s being a bit of a terror this morning,” Burt said.  “Running around the house in nothing but his diaper, singing every single song from The Little Mermaid, at top volume.”

Blaine chuckled softly.  “You need this,” he held out the cup of black coffee.  “Let me see if I can’t get him calmed down a bit.”

"Be my guest," Burt said wryly.  "I gave up an hour ago.  He has clothes laid out on his dresser, but he's refusing to put them on."

Blaine nodded.  "How have his diapers been?"

"There was a tiny bit when I undressed him for his bath, but nothing this morning.  I just don't understand it."

"Well, I gave him a very gentle solution yesterday.  He may need something stronger, or even the colonic, but like I said, I really don't want to go that method if we don't have to.  I did, however, bring one of those pharmacy over-the-counter Fleet enemas.  We can give that a try today since he hasn't voided what we expected him to."

"Doc, Blaine, honestly, this is your day off.  You don't have to work..."

"Sure I do," Blaine said.  "He needs help, I promised to help.  And what I did yesterday didn't help, so we need to take another step.  But only if you feel comfortable with that."

"I did a lot of thinking last night, after I finally got him into bed," Burt said.  "Were you serious about getting to know him and being a positive influence in his life?"

"Absolutely," Blaine nodded.  "One hundred percent."

"Good.  Then I have a favor to ask.  At his school, since he's a little, I'm required to have three emergency contacts.  Right now, it's two guys from my shop and the parents of his friend, the momma.  I'm not sure any of the guys from my shop are prepared to deal with him in an emergency, so I'd like to put someone a little more competent on the list."

Blaine nodded.  "Go right ahead," he said.  "That's fine by me."

“Thanks,” Burt said.  He raised his voice.  “Kurt!  We have a visitor!  Please come into the kitchen!”

There was a quick pattering of feet, then the boy appeared in the doorway.  “Doctor Blaine!” Kurt exclaimed.  “Hi!”

“Hey there,” Blaine smiled.  “I hear you’re being a bit of a pill for your papa today.  Is that right?”

“Nope!” Kurt chirped.  “I’m a good boy.”

“Right,” Burt smirked.  “Then why aren’t you wearing clothes?”

“Don’t like clothes.  Like to be free!” Kurt cried.  “Princess movie, Papa?”

“You need to go put your clothes on first.  Then we can watch a princess movie until naptime.  How’s your diaper?”

“All clean, Papa!” Kurt exclaimed.  “My diaper is all clean!”

Burt sighed.  “Still?” he asked.  “Buddy...I know you need to go...your poor little tummy is so hard.  Doctor Blaine says he can help you more like he did yesterday.  How do you feel about that idea?”

Kurt wrinkled his nose.  “Yucky,” he said.  “Nonononono.”

“It has to be done, Buddy,” Burt said.  “Doctor Blaine is going to come over every few days to do it for you, until you start going every day in your diaper.”

“Every day?” Kurt asked, shocked.

“Until you go every day,” Blaine confirmed.  “Now, this one’s going to be a bit different, and a bit easier.  It’s only a little liquid, not as much as you got yesterday.”  It was safe to give him a small enema almost daily, if necessary.

“Don’t like it,” Kurt frowned.  “Don’t need it.”

“Yes, you do,” Burt said.  “But it doesn’t have to be right this minute.  Let’s go put on your clothes, and we’ll get you settled with a princess movie.”

Kurt looked unhappy at that.  “I don’t wanna wear clothes,” he pouted.

“Alright,” Burt said.  “Then no princess movie.  Let’s go put you in your crib.  It’s nap time.”  Even though he’d just gotten up.

“Papa!” Kurt exclaimed.  “I don’t need a nap!”

“It’s your choice,” Burt said calmly.  “Put on the clothes, or go take a nap.  Doctor Blaine and I are going to sit here and drink our coffee while you make your decision.”

“Coffee!”

“No,” Burt said firmly.  “Naughty little boys don’t get coffee.  And little boys who don’t poop in their diapers don’t get coffee.”

“Coffee...” Kurt’s eyes went wide and his lower lip quivered.

“It’s not going to work,” Burt shook his head.  “Doctor Blaine told me that coffee isn’t going to make your situation any easier.  So no coffee until you can poop in your diaper.”

Kurt gave a glare to both his dad and the doctor that might have been intimidating, had he been wearing more than just a diaper.  “No fair,” he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Not fair, maybe, but for your health,” Blaine said gently.  “Now, why don’t you show me your room, and maybe we can find some clothes you want to wear today.  If that’s okay with you, Burt?”

“Fine by me,” Burt said.  “I’m ready to just toss him in his room and let him cry for a bit since he won’t listen to me.”

“Papa!” Kurt complained.

“Go with Doctor Blaine, and if you get dressed, you can come back down.  If he refuses to get dressed, Doc, please put him in his crib and leave him there for a little while.  I’ll be cleaning the kitchen.”

Kurt frowned, but when Blaine stood up, he took the doctor’s offered hand and led him to the stairs.  “We gotta go over the gate,” Kurt said.  

“Not a problem, little one,” Blaine said.  He lifted Kurt over the first gate, and the little boy crawled up the stairs, waiting patiently at the top gate for the doctor to pick him up again.  Then he scampered down the hall to his bedroom.

“Doctor Blaine!  My room’s in here!” Kurt exclaimed.

“I’m coming, sweetheart,” Blaine chuckled.  He walked down the hall at a far more sedate pace.  “Wow, Kurt, this is a great bedroom!”

“I picked it out myself!” Kurt exclaimed triumphantly.

“You did?” Blaine asked.  He looked around at the decor, childish but tasteful, gray-blue walls, but framed pictures of Disney princesses on the walls.

"Uh-huh!" Kurt grinned.

Blaine thought he must have picked it out after he’d found out he was to be a little, but before he started his regression, because the room showed a taste and skill that he wasn’t sure a three year old, or Burt, would have.  “It looks very nice.  Now, can we find some clothes for you?”

“Okay!” Kurt chirped.

“Your papa picked out these clothes for you today,” Blaine said.  “Is there a reason you don’t want to wear them?”

“I don’t like red,” Kurt said around his thumb.

“Okay, what color do you want to wear today?” Blaine asked.  “Blue?”

Kurt nodded.  “Blue!” he exclaimed.

“But are the jeans okay?” Blaine asked, hanging the red shirt back up.  “Or do you want something different?”

“Jeans are okay,” Kurt nodded again.  

“Alright.  Let’s pick out a blue shirt.”  Blaine led him over to the closet, where he found that Kurt’s clothing was organized by color and style, so he was immediately able to find the blue shirts.  “It’s a little cold outside today.  Long sleeves?”  When Kurt nodded, Blaine pulled out a dark blue long-sleeved shirt.  “Will this one do?”

“Uh-huh.”  Kurt nodded yet again.

“Why are you such a good boy for me, and not for your papa?” Blaine mused, not really asking the question.

“I like you,” Kurt said simply.

Blaine smiled.  “And I like you,” he said, bopping his finger on Kurt’s nose.  “Can you lie down on the mat so I can change your diaper?”

“I don’t need a change.  Diaper’s clean,” Kurt said.  “All clean.”

“Then maybe we should clean you out some more now,” Blaine suggested. “If you’re okay with that.”

Kurt shook his head.  “Don’t wanna.  I wanna watch Snow White.”

“We can watch Snow White while we do this,” Blaine said.  “I’ll put the water in your bottom, put your diaper back on you, and you can sit in my lap and watch Snow White until it’s time to change your diaper, then we can change you, and go back to Snow White.  What do you think?”

“Really?” Kurt asked.  “Um...okay.”

Blaine felt an overwhelming sense of relief.  “Okay, then.  Let’s take your clothes downstairs, but there’s no need to put them on yet.  We’ll get you all fixed up for today, and after we change your diaper, that’s when we’ll put the clothes on, okay?”

“Okay!”  Kurt took the shirt and pants and folded them over his arm neatly.  Little boy or not, he cared about his clothes.

Blaine surveyed the room and grabbed a couple of fresh diapers, wipes, and cream, tossing them into the diaper bag that was sitting on the floor next to the dresser.  “Let’s go.”  He slung the bag over his shoulder and reached for Kurt’s hand.  The little boy was staring at the clothes in his hands.

“What’s wrong?” Blaine asked.  “Can you tell me?”

“My papa’s gonna be mad,” Kurt murmured.

“Why?  Why would Papa be mad, little one?”

“Cause I’m not wearing clothes, and he told me to.”

“I’ll explain it to your papa, and I’m sure he’ll understand.  In fact, I’ll go down and explain it to him now, so he doesn’t see you and jump to conclusions.  You wait up here, and I’ll be right back.”  Blaine ruffled Kurt’s hair, earning himself a scowl.

When Blaine entered the kitchen carrying Kurt’s clothes and a diaper bag, Burt looked up from the dishes he was washing, a confused look on his face.  “Is he in his room?  I don’t hear screaming...”

“I’m going back up to get him in a moment,” Blaine said.  “He’s going to let me help him with an enema now, so when he comes back down, he’ll still be wearing just his diaper, but he did pick out a shirt he liked.  I told him we could sit and watch Snow White while the enema did its work, and after we change his diaper, then we would get him dressed.  I hope that plan is okay with you.”

Burt nodded.  “If you got him to agree to all of that, then great, except that I just got a phone call that one of my techs has a family emergency and really needs to go.  So we should just get him dressed so he can come to work with me.”

“I can stay here with him.  You can go,” Blaine smiled.  “We’ll be okay.  Is your shop number written down anywhere?”

“It is,” Burt nodded.  “It’s on the refrigerator.  Are you sure?  If his friend isn’t available, I usually just take him with me and put him in my office.  There’s a playpen there, but a tire shop is really no place for a child.”

“No,” Blaine agreed.  “Not at all.  Kurt and I will be just fine here.  We’ll watch the movie, I’ll make him a healthy lunch, and we’ll see if we can’t get him cleaned out and down for a nap before you get home.”

“Thank you, Doc.  You have no idea how much you’re helping me out here.  Mercedes isn’t available on Sundays because of church.  It’s her family’s day together.  So, um, I’ll leave you to it.  Do you need anything else for the, um, the clean up?”

“Just an old towel that it’s okay if it gets dirty,” Blaine said.  “I want him sitting on something in case his diaper leaks.”

“I’ll get you a couple.  I’ll meet you in the living room so I can explain everything to Kurt,” Burt said.  He dried his hands on a dish towel, then turned to the next task at hand.

Blaine went back up to Kurt’s room and retrieved the boy, carrying him down into the living room, where Burt had put some old towels on the couch, and Snow White in the DVD player.  “Look at that,” Blaine smiled.  “Papa even has your movie ready for you.  I’m going to go get my bag, and I’ll be right back.  You stay right here.”  He pointed to the corner of the couch.  “I mean it.”  

Kurt scrambled into the corner of the couch, sucking his thumb into his mouth.  When Doctor Blaine walked back into the room, Kurt’s Papa was with him.

“Kurt, I’ve been talking a little bit with Doctor Blaine,” Burt said.  “He says you listen to him pretty well, and I’m very happy about that.  You’re a good boy.”

Kurt smiled.  “Thank you, Papa,” he chirped.

“But, I want you to keep being a good boy.  And you know what that means?” Burt asked.

Kurt shook his head, his eyes wide.  “No...”

“It means that Doctor Blaine has my permission to put you in time-out or give you a swat if you misbehave,” Burt said.  “I need to go to work for a few hours.  Doctor Blaine is going to be staying with you.  If you’re a good boy, maybe we’ll bake cookies tonight.  Listen to everything Doctor Blaine says.  If you need me, he can call me for you, but I’m going to be busy at work.  Is that okay, Buddy?”

An afternoon to play with Doctor Blaine?  That was definitely okay.  Kurt nodded.  “Yes, Papa.  I’ll be good.”

“That’s my good boy,” Burt kissed his son on the top of his head.  “I’ll be back later. Enjoy your movie.”  And then Burt was upstairs, changing into work clothes and heading out the door, without the least bit of trepidation.  His child would be fine in the care of the doctor.

Once Burt had driven away, Blaine settled onto the couch beside the little boy.  “Now...do you want to start the movie now, or do you want to get the cleaning over with so we can relax and watch the movie?” he asked.

Kurt looked confused, like it had been too many words all at once and he couldn’t, or didn’t want to, comprehend.

“Clean now and then movie?” Blaine asked, rummaging in his bag for the little bottle.  He set it on the coffee table where Kurt could see it.

“Okay,” Kurt nodded.  “Clean now.”

“What a good boy!” Blaine exclaimed.  “I am proud of you for making that decision.  Let’s get some towels laid down, and get you out of your diaper,” he suggested.  He got up and got to work.

Kurt twisted his hands in his lap.  He looked away from the doctor shyly.

“What’s wrong, little one?” Blaine asked, even as he laid a few towels down on the living room floor.

“I’m sorry, Doctor Blaine,” Kurt said in the barest of whispers.

“Sorry?” Blaine asked.  “For what, sweetheart?”

“For all I did yesterday...for peeing...and...um...the other thing.”  Kurt bit his lower lip and looked down at his toes.

“Are your toes that fascinating?” Blaine asked with a smile.  “Because I’m thinking you should look at me.  But as for your apology, it really is okay, Kurt.  Those things happen, and we clean up and move on.  Just...can you do me a favor today?”  Kurt nodded, and Blaine continued.  “If you have to pee today, can you try to hold it until the diaper is on?”

Kurt nodded again.  “Yes, Doctor Blaine,” he said.  “I won’t pee on you.”

“Thank you.  I appreciate that,” Blaine said, trying to keep the dry sarcasm out of his voice.  “Okay.  Let’s take off your diaper and get you lying on the floor.”

“I wanna sit on your lap,” Kurt countered, around his thumb.

“You will.  But it’s easier to put the water in if you’re on the floor.  Then I’ll let you sit in my lap,” Blaine offered.

“Oh.  Okay.”  Kurt scrambled down to the floor, sitting on the towel.

“Lie on your tummy,” Blaine directed.  “We’ll make this nice and quick.”

Kurt did as directed, lying on his stomach on the towels.

“After I get your diaper off, we’ll bring you up onto your knees,” Blaine explained, again causing a look of confusion to cross Kurt’s face.  “Let’s get the diaper off.”  He suited action to words and stripped Kurt of his otherwise clean diaper.  “Now, get up on your knees,” he directed.  He lay down on the carpet next to Kurt, showing him the position he wanted, chest to the floor and knees under his stomach.

“Oh!”  Kurt got into the desired position, causing Blaine to smile and praise him.

“That’s a good boy,” Blaine smiled.  “Okay.  I’m going to put the water inside you now, then we’ll get a diaper on you, and get you settled in my lap, okay?”

“Okay,” Kurt nodded.

“Now this shouldn’t hurt.  You may feel some cold, and a little achy, but no pain, okay?  If it hurts at all, I want you to tell me right away.”  Blaine said.  He uncapped the little bottle, set it down beside him, and used his left hand to gently spread Kurt’s cheeks.  “Your poor little bottom,” he said softly.  “Okay, deep breath for me.”

Kurt heaved a deep breath, and whined softly as the tiny nozzle penetrated him.

“Does it hurt?” Blaine asked, concerned.

“Feels funny,” Kurt pouted.

“That’s okay, it’ll be out soon,” Blaine promised.  He slowly squeezed the contents of the bottle into the little boy before him, then carefully withdrew the nozzle.  “Okay, hold it in now, just for a little while...”  He quickly diapered the boy, then carried him to the couch.  “Okay...now I know that feels funny in your tummy, so I want you to lie down here.”  He placed the towels on the couch, then pulled Kurt so his head was resting on Blaine’s lap.  “Are you comfortable?” he asked, draping the final towel over his charge.

“Uh-huh,” Kurt murmured.  “Doctor Blaine...can we watch Snow White?”

“Sure thing, little one,” Blaine said.  He found the remote and started the movie.  “Now just lie there and be comfortable until you can’t hold it any longer, okay?”

Kurt nodded.  “Rub my tummy?” he asked.

“Of course.”  Blaine began rubbing the boy’s stomach in slow circles, first counter-clockwise to encourage the fluid to work against the blockage.  The poor boy’s abdomen was hard, and Blaine could only imagine the discomfort he must be in.  After about five minutes of soft rubbing, Blaine looked down at his patient.  “Sweetie, how are you doing?  Do you have to potty yet?” he asked.

Kurt shook his head.  “No, thank you,” he said.  

Blaine frowned.  “Do you want to come sit in my lap now?” he asked.  “Watch the movie sitting up?”

Kurt nodded, and Blaine helped him sit up, put one of the towels over his lap, just in case, and pulled Kurt to a comfortable position in his lap.  He started rubbing Kurt’s tummy in the opposite direction, trying to bring the flow back down.

“Don’t hold it, baby boy,” Blaine encouraged.  “Let’s get this yucky stuff out of you, so you can be happier and much healthier.”

“It hurts,” Kurt whined.  

“I know it does, and I know it’ll burn a little when it comes out, but I promise, as soon as you’re done, I’ll clean you up, and put some cream on your bottom, and we’ll make it all better.”  Blaine gave him a little cuddle.  “I just need you to relax and let it happen.”  He shifted Kurt’s position.  “I want you to put one leg on either side of my legs,” he said, helping Kurt to spread his legs over Blaine’s lap.  “That’s a good boy.”  He parted his legs slightly, to force Kurt’s apart further.

A few minutes later, Kurt began to cry.  “It hurts,” he sobbed softly.  “Doctor Blaine, it hurts!”

“I know,” Blaine murmured, his heart breaking as the tears trickled down the boy’s cheeks.  “It’s okay, sweetheart.  Just let it happen, and I promise, I’ll get you all fixed up.”  He continued rubbing Kurt’s stomach, trying to soothe the boy.  

Kurt was crying hard, his face in his hands, squirming, trying to get off Blaine’s lap, but the doctor held him fast.

“You need to just go, and then the pain can stop,” Blaine explained softly.  “Please, baby boy, for me?”

“Potty, please!” Kurt sobbed.

“You need to go in the diaper, so I can make sure you aren’t hurt inside,” Blaine said.  “I promise to clean you up as quickly as I can once you’re done.”

Kurt couldn’t stand it.  He dug his hands into Blaine’s thighs, clenching tightly as he tried to keep the inevitable from happening.  

Blaine removed Kurt’s hands from his thighs, sliding his fingers into the baby’s instead, so Kurt had something solid to grasp without actually bruising Blaine.  “The sooner you do it, the sooner we’ll clean you up and enjoy the rest of the movie,” Blaine reminded.  

Kurt nodded reflexively, and squeezed his eyes shut.  He relaxed just the slightest bit, and felt the warmth begin to fill his diaper.  “No no no!” he cried.  “It’s yucky, it burns!  Please make it stop!”

“Kurt,” Blaine said firmly.  “You need to let it go, or it’s going to keep burning.  The sooner you do it, the sooner it’ll stop.  Would you like to take a nice warm bath with bubbles after you’re done?”  A bath would soothe most of the burning.

Kurt nodded.  “Please,” he whimpered.

“Okay, then, just let it happen, or I’m going to have to do more to help you,” Blaine cautioned.  “And you really won’t like it if I slide my finger inside you to get it all out.”

“No!” Kurt gasped.  

“Then you need to go,” Blaine said logically.

"Please, potty!" Kurt sobbed.  "The diaper hurts!"

"Just relax, baby boy.  I've got you.  And I'm not going to let go...just relax...shh, that's a good boy..." Kurt's sobs subsided to just hiccups, and Blaine took one of his hands from Kurt's in order to rub the baby's tummy.  "Such a good boy. That's my baby..." he didn't even realize the words he was cooing into Kurt's ear until the boy looked back at him, wonder reflected in his eyes.

"Your baby?" Kurt asked.

"For now," Blaine managed.  Yes, this baby boy would be his.  He just had to help him.  And probably get his father's permission.  That would be smart.

While Blaine was musing through that, Kurt finally let go and filled his diaper.  "All done!" he cried.  "Change now...please Doctor Blaine!"

"Of course.  Lie down on the towel, and we'll get you changed."  Blaine helped Kurt to lie on the old towels, then untaped the diaper.  Again, there wasn't as much as he had hoped for, but Kurt had done well.  "Such a good boy," Blaine murmured.  He bathed the boy's red, raw skin with a wet wipe, then paused.  "Do you want a bubble bath now, or to watch your movie?"

Kurt looked at the television, and then at the couch.  "Can I sit on your lap?" he asked.

"For the movie?" Blaine asked.  "You sure can.  Is that your choice?"

Kurt nodded.  "Movie, please!"

"You got it."  Blaine applied a healthy layer of diaper rash cream, then put a new diaper on the boy.  "You'll tell me if you need a change, right?"

"Yes, Doctor Blaine," Kurt nodded eagerly.  "Bottle?"

"Yes, I think you can have a bottle now.  Sit on the couch like a good boy and I'll go fix it for you."  Blaine placed Kurt on the couch and propped him up with a pillow, covering him with a blanket.

Blaine walked into the kitchen and made Kurt a bottle, mixing in a dose of the Miralax he found on the counter.  He carried the bottle into the living room and sat down on the other end of couch from Kurt, holding the warmed bottle in his hand.  

He didn’t have to wait long before Kurt crawled across the couch and into Blaine’s lap.  “Bottle, please?” he asked politely.

“Of course, little one,” Blaine helped Kurt get comfortable, sitting sideways across Blaine’s lap, covered him with the blanket, then handed him his bottle.  “That better?” he asked.

“Thank you,” Kurt took the bottle in both hands and brought it to his mouth, sucking lightly on it.  He grimaced.  “Yucky stuff,” he said with a frown.  “But not all yucky.”

“It’s good for you,” Blaine said.  “It’s vitamins to help your tummy,” he said, which wasn’t all untrue.  “You’ll get used to it, sweetie.  Just drink it down for me.  I’ll rub your tummy some more if you like.”

“Please,” Kurt nodded.  

Blaine slowly and gently rubbed Kurt’s abdomen, trying to soothe the discomfort he knew the boy still had to feel.  This was going to be a long process.

Kurt drank down his bottle as the movie played on, and his eyelids drifted closed.  Blaine smiled as the boy’s hand fell lax, the bottle dropping to his lap.  The doctor took the bottle and set it aside, then continued holding the boy as he napped.

A few hours later, Burt returned to the house to find his little boy, still clad in only a diaper, asleep on the doctor’s lap, his thumb tucked into his mouth.  “Productive afternoon?” the father smirked.

“Well, I got him a little more cleaned out, and then gave him a bottle, and he fell asleep,” Blaine murmured.  “Sorry he’s not dressed.”

“Not a problem.  Do you think it did much good?” Burt asked.  

“Not really,” Blaine frowned.  “A little.  I think we’ll give him a few days on the Miralax, and maybe another enema or two, then I’ll want him in the office for an ultrasound.”

Burt nodded.  “Whatever you think is best, doctor.  I just want him to be able to find a Daddy someday, and I’m sure you know how little a Daddy wants to deal with problems like this.”

“Some Daddies wouldn’t mind,” Blaine demurred.  “We should probably wake him up...he’s been out for awhile, and you’ll have a hell of a time getting him back to sleep tonight if he’s down much longer.”

“Actually, let him sleep a bit,” Burt said.  “I want to talk to you about a few things.”

“Yes, sir,” Blaine smiled.  He eased Kurt off his lap and into a comfortable position on the couch.  Kurt lay on his front, his knees tucked underneath himself, his bottom high in the air as he continued to sleep.  The doctor stood, groaning softly as his muscles protested moving after so long in one position.  He covered Kurt with the blanket again, and followed Burt into the kitchen.  “What’s on your mind?” he asked.

“You told me yesterday that you were an available Daddy looking for a baby boy,” Burt said bluntly.  “Have you ever had a Baby before?”

“Oh.”  Blaine nodded slowly.  “I can see why you’d ask that.  Yes.  I actually had a Baby for a long time, beginning in high school, and all the way through medical school.  We’re not together anymore.”

“What happened?” Burt asked.  “You can’t just put a Baby up for adoption, so to speak...”

“I didn’t.  When we were tested in high school, I was a Daddy, through and through, no indecision whatsoever.  Sebastian tested high on the baby scale, but he also tested high on the pet scale.  Specifically, he’s a Cat,” Blaine explained.  “He made the decision to become a Baby, probably based on my designation, I realized years later.  A year or so ago, he stopped ‘being’ my Baby and started acting like a cat, more and more, no words, just mewls and meows.  He refused to drink from a bottle, demanded that I feed him on the floor out of a pet dish.  I tried it for awhile, I really did.  I love him, I want what’s best for him, but one day I came home and his bags were packed.”  Blaine shrugged.  “He wanted to go.  I let him.  He’s in a loving, fulfilling relationship with an Owner now.  As it turns out, his pet instincts were always stronger than his baby instincts.”  Blaine looked down at his hands.  “Unattached Babies my age are hard to come by.”

Burt nodded slowly.  “Guess it’s easier for guys like me.  I’m a simple service Dominant.  There’s no shortage of submissives my age...though I haven’t had one since Elizabeth.”

“Elizabeth was Kurt’s mother?” Blaine asked.

“Yes.  Lizzie.  My beloved submissive and soulmate,” Burt said quietly.  “I still miss her, even after eight years.  Still miss her every single day.”  He sighed.  “I tried dating, a little, but Kurt needed me, and then he got his designation, and I’ve been devoted to helping him become the best little I can, even though I don’t understand all of it...”

“Well, I’d like to help,” Blaine said.  “With him, and, maybe, with helping you find someone.  You seemed to take an interest in my nurse...”

“Carole seemed nice.  She has a son Kurt’s age, but he’s a service sub, like his mom.  I like her well enough, from what I saw yesterday.  I’d like to get to know her better...”

“I think that’s a good idea.  She’s been burned in the past.  Lost her Dominant when her child was a baby, tried to find a new Dominant for several years, but she was very unsuccessful in finding one who would accept her son, and wouldn’t abuse her.”

“Why are you telling me all this?” Burt asked.  “Shouldn’t that be her place?”

Blaine shook his head.  “She won’t.  She’s so afraid of being seen as a bad submissive, she keeps that part of her life under wraps.  The only reason I know is that she had her last bad experience just after she came to work for me.  But she won’t tell you any of this.  And it’s something you need to know.  She’s not a bad submissive, she just wants what’s best for her son, and what’s best for her son is to have a Dom in charge of the family who will actually listen to his mother, and not just try to send him away outright.”

“Those Doms aren’t worth their salt,” Burt said firmly.  “And if she gives me the chance, I’ll teach her that.  And give her what she needs.  But I can’t neglect my son.”

“You won’t,” Blaine said firmly.  “I know he’s not allowed to enter into a claim until at least three years after designation, but I’m offering my services to help get him ready for that, so that you don’t have to deal with it alone.  We’ll get him straightened out, I promise.”

Burt nodded.  “Alright.  Then I’ll give Carole a chance, and I’ll give you a chance.”  He patted Blaine’s shoulder.  “But if you’re thinking about a claim with my son, and don’t lie to me, I can see it in your eyes, you’ll think long and hard before you make that commitment.  It’s not going to be easy for him to find a Daddy, and I won’t have him released on a whim because he's a handful.”

“Burt, I’m not going to hurt him,” Blaine said.  “I swear.  I won’t mention a claim to him at all, I just want to spend time with him, help him get better, and get to know him better.”

“Alright.  Then it’s fine with me if you want to spend time with him, in that capacity.  But no ‘funny business’ got it?  He’s my little boy, and yeah, I’m going to have to get used to the idea of him answering to a man other than me, but I refuse to entertain the idea of things getting sexual at this point.  Understand?” Burt’s face was bright red, but this was his little boy he had to protect.

Blaine nodded.  “Absolutely,” he said.  “Like I said yesterday, things won’t go past that point, I promise you that.  I will try to encourage him to do those things in his room and nowhere else, when he’s alone and at no other time.  If and only if it comes up.  But, really, I’m okay with a non-sexual relationship with a Baby, if that’s how it goes.  I love caring for a Baby, nurturing him.  Anything other than that is just icing on the cake.  I’m not interested in corrupting your child, Burt.  Not at all.”

Burt laughed.  “Yeah, I can see that.  But you have to remember, I’m his Papa, I have to be like this.”

Blaine chuckled.  "Indeed," he smiled.  "Anything else you wanted to talk about?" he asked.

"Just that treatment plan you were referring to last night," Burt replied.

"First, we have to get all that blockage out.  It's going to be arduous, and he may want nothing to do with me afterwards, but that's the first step.  Like I said, we'll give him a few days now before the next round.  Maybe Tuesday and Thursday, I can come here in the evenings.  If I'm not satisfied after that, we'll bring him into the office Saturday or Sunday for an ultrasound, to find out exactly how far the blockage goes, and then potentially the colonic.  But that's a last resort.  And we may have to sedate or restrain him in order for that to be done, so it's not something I want to do unless all our other avenues fail." Blaine offered Burt a reassuring smile.  "In the meantime, let's keep him on a high fiber diet, lots of dried fruit in his snacks for school, especially prunes and apricots, and keep up with the Miralax.  How does that sound?"

"It sounds..." Burt paused a moment.  "It sounds like a lot of extra work for you."

"Don't concern yourself with that," Blaine smiled.  "I'll do whatever I need to to get him happy and healthy.  Your little guy has completely captivated me, Burt.  I can’t even describe it.”

Burt nodded.  “It’s okay,” he said.  “You don’t have to justify your feelings to me.  Just make sure they’re real before you think about acting on them.  My boy...he’s special.  And I want you to make sure your feelings are real, and it’s not just the novelty of a Baby half your age.”

“Yes, sir,” Blaine nodded.  “I couldn’t do anything less,” he said honestly.  “Now, do you think we should wake him up so he actually sleeps tonight?”

“That’s a good idea,” Burt nodded.  “I don’t want to be up all night with him, and he’s taken to singing, loudly, when he wakes up in the middle of the night.  It was cute the first few times, but now...” he sighed.  “I should go wake him up and try to get him doing something physical so he tires himself out.”  

Blaine laughed.  “He’s been very well behaved today.  May I take you both out to dinner?”

“I’d almost rather make him eat here, just to watch his diet, but if we took him to Family Fun Center, he could run around and play and we could find something suitable for him to eat...”

Blaine nodded.  “If you mix him up a bottle and a snack of dried fruit, I’ll go wake him and convince him to get into his clothes.”  

“Good luck!” Burt laughed.  “I think I got off easy.”  He stood and began fixing the bottle.

Blaine walked into the living room.  “Sweetheart,” he murmured.  “Baby boy, it’s time to wake up...”

“Don’t wanna,” came the muffled protest of the little boy.  He turned his head away from the source of the sound and snuggled deeper into the couch.

“If you wake up and are a good boy, Papa and I are going to take you to Family Fun Center,” Blaine sang, unable to keep the smile off his face.

The little boy was up in an instant.  “Family Fun Center?” he asked.  “Really?”  

“Really,” Blaine confirmed.  “Papa wants you to have a good time playing and have a good dinner.”

“You coming?” Kurt asked, sitting on the couch with his legs crossed.

“If you want me to,” Blaine confirmed.  “But only if you want me to.”

Kurt nodded vigorously.  “Yes!  Doctor Blaine come and play.”

Blaine smiled.  “We can do that.  But you have to get dressed, or we can’t go.”

“Okay!” Kurt went to get up from the couch, but he tripped over his feet as he unfolded his legs and fell to the floor.  His eyes wide, he looked startled, and his lower lip started to tremble.

“Shh, you’re okay,” Blaine said immediately.  “Just a little tumble, you’re just fine.”

Big tears filled the bright blue eyes, and the boy began to wail, the cry of a ‘hurt’ child seeking attention.

“What happened?” Burt asked, hurrying into the room.

“He was sitting on the couch cross-legged and tried to get up, and fell,” Blaine explained.  “He’s fine, he just tumbled a little.”  He sat on the rug and pulled the boy into his arms.  “You’re okay, shhh, it’s okay.”

Burt rolled his eyes.  “Uh-huh.  Cut it out, Kurt.  You’re getting sympathy cuddles because he doesn’t know you well enough.  You’re fine, and we both know it.”

Kurt sniffled.  “Meanie Papa,” he muttered under his breath.  He didn’t loosen his hold on Blaine, however, burying his face in the doctor’s neck.  

“You can let go,” Burt told Blaine.  “If you don’t, he’s just going to keep playing you.”  

“I don’t mind,” Blaine smiled.  “But little one, if you don’t get dressed, we can’t take you to Family Fun Center.”

“Gimme clothes,” Kurt said, scrambling out of Blaine’s lap and reaching for his clothing, still neatly folded on the arm of the couch.

Blaine helped him dress, as Burt looked on, amused.  

Burt waited until Blaine had the boy’s shirt tucked in and his jeans buttoned, and was starting to put his socks on before he spoke.  “Did you check his diaper?” he asked, trying to hold back the smile.

Blaine groaned.  “You couldn’t have said something before I got him dressed?”

“Hey, you’ve been a Daddy before,” Burt smirked.  “You should know better.”

Blaine shook his head.  “Little one, I need to check your diaper,” he said.

“Diaper clean,” Kurt said stubbornly.  “Don’t need to check.”

Blaine sighed.  “Just let me check, and then we can get going.”  He reached for Kurt, who squealed and danced away.  “Kurt...”

“Diaper clean!” Kurt exclaimed.  “Don’t need to check!”

“If you want to go to Family Fun Center, yes, I do,” Blaine said.  “I’m sure your Papa won’t mind staying home if you’re going to be a brat.”   

Burt snorted again.  "You heard the doctor," he said to his son.  "Either you let him check your diaper or we stay home and you eat chicken and veggies."

"Family Fun Center!" Kurt exclaimed.  He stopped to stand before Blaine.  "Check my diaper," he directed.

Blaine gave his diaper a quick check, noting it was clean and dry.  "Are you sure you don't have to pee before we go?" he asked.  "You'll be a lot more comfortable if you just go now than if you go when we're there and we have to change you then."

"Okay...I’ll go pee," Kurt nodded.  He scampered out of the room.

“Where is he going?” Blaine asked, confused.

“He doesn’t like peeing in front of people, yesterday notwithstanding,” Burt said.   

Blaine frowned.  "Why do you think that is?" he asked.

"I'm no psychologist, but one I talked to had an idea.  See, he runs and hides when he has to push, too...when he has to poop but doesn't want to, so he crosses his legs and bears down, which I think makes everything worse.  Anyway, since I force him to sit in my lap with his legs parted when I catch him, he has less control over that.  So with the urine, it's something he can control, to a point.  He's not been fully untrained yet, he still has control over his bladder when he's awake."  Burt hoped what he was saying made sense.

"That makes perfect sense," Blaine said, echoing the man's thoughts.  He'd suspected as much but wanted to get Burt's take on the situation.  "So is untraining something you're working towards or are you leaving him with some control?"

"I wanted him fully untrained, so we could get on a schedule...like with an infant, but what do you think?"

"If you're asking how I feel about it, as a Daddy, Sebastian was pretty much potty trained.  He'd have the occasional accident, wore diapers at night, but other than that did his business as usual.  But I don't mind that extra chore.  I rather like it, to be honest.  Not the mess part, or the cleaning part, but the dependence and the closeness.  What does Kurt think of it all?"

“We had to talk about it before he began his regression, of course.  He hates the diapers, or, at least, he used to, but all the literature says that Daddies like the dependence of a diapered baby.  So we agreed we would go with it.  But he’s stubborn, and willful, and we’re trying, but he’s retaining that control.”  Burt sighed.  “I know I’ve failed him...”

Blaine shook his head.  “No, not at all,” he said.  “Not at all.  You’re an amazing father.  And Kurt is incredibly lucky to have you.  Perhaps we should have a conversation with him about that, ask him how he feels now...if he wants to be untrained, and then work toward that.”

“Did your Sebastian have many moments of...clarity?” Burt asked.

“More than the average little,” Blaine allowed.  “But I think that was his dual nature fighting him…  
Do you think it’s too much to ask for to have a conversation with him once in awhile?”

“Kurt doesn’t have many adult moments,” Burt explained.  “He immersed himself completely.  The conversation you had with him yesterday is the first lucid moment I’ve been aware of in three months outside of school.  I know he has times at school when he’s expected to be adult, but other than that, he just doesn’t.  We thought it would be less difficult for him to just regress.  But if this is a conversation you want to have with him, you can try.  Kurt!” he called.  

“Coming, Papa!” Kurt’s high-pitched giggle sounded from another room.  The little boy came running into the room, naked from the waist down.

“Kurt!” Burt exclaimed.  “Where in the world is your diaper?”

“All wet,” Kurt explained.  “You told me to pee.”

“Right,” Burt rolled his eyes.  “But where is the diaper?”

“In the trash, Papa,” Kurt said, as if it should have been obvious.  

“Good boy,” Burt sighed.  “Now go lie down so I can put a clean diaper on you.  Then you can go find your pants.”

“No!  Doctor Blaine does it!” Kurt exclaimed.  He crossed his arms over his chest.  

“Lie down, baby boy,” Blaine said.  “I’ll put your diaper on you.”  He settled onto the floor and grabbed a fresh diaper, wipes, cream and powder.

Kurt lay down in front of Blaine, spreading his legs and letting the doctor clean him up, apply cream and powder, and put on a fresh diaper.  

“What a good boy,” Blaine praised.  “Now go get me your pants and we’ll get out of here.”

Ten minutes later, the three were on their way to Family Fun Center, Kurt in his booster seat, Blaine beside him, Burt driving.  They had a nice dinner, Kurt dragged Blaine into the ball pit, and the two played nearly until closing time.

Blaine carried a sleepy Kurt to the car and tucked him into the seat.  “I had a great day,” he told Burt.

“I’m glad,” Burt said.  “I think he did, too.  He needs a bath tonight, before school tomorrow, but I’m not sure he’ll be awake enough for that.  Or that I have the physical strength to hold him up through a sleepy bath.”

“I can do it before I go home,” Blaine said.  “Give him a bath, I mean.”

“If you wanted to, that’d be great,” Burt said.  “It would definitely be helpful.”  He drove them back to the house, the two men chatting amicably about nothing in particular as they traveled.

Kurt let Blaine give him a bath, not fussing or fighting.  The doctor read the little boy his story, then tucked him into bed.

"I'll see you two Tuesday evening?" Blaine asked at the front door as he was leaving.  "For another round, dinner and a movie?"

"That sounds great," Burt nodded.  "Perfect, even.  And if you still don't mind watching him Thursday, maybe I'll take Carole to dinner then...I'll have to call her and see."

"I don't mind that at all," Blaine nodded.  "It'll be good, for both of you, to get out."

As Blaine walked to his car, there was a spring in his step and a smile on his face.  He all but had a beautiful baby boy.  

The next two days passed rather easily for everyone, Kurt went to school, played with his friend Mercedes after classes, until his Papa picked him up on his way home from work.  The same happened on Tuesday, except that Burt showed up two hours early.

“It’s not time, Papa!” Kurt exclaimed, crossing his arms over his chest and planting his feet.  “Not time!”

“Baby boy, your papa is here to get you,” Mercedes said gently.  “You need to go.  I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Don’t wanna go.  I wanna stay and play,” Kurt said stubbornly.

“Doctor Blaine is coming over,” Burt said.  “And he wants to see a happy little boy.”

“Doctor Blaine?” Kurt asked, his eyes going wide.  “Bye, Cedes!”

“His teachers say he didn’t take a nap at school today,” Mercedes told Burt quietly.  “He was a little cranky, but not unbearable.”  Burt nodded his understanding.  “Bye, little one,” Mercedes smiled.  She accepted the hug and kiss from her little charge, and stood at the door as Burt led Kurt down to the car.

Blaine was waiting when the Hummels got home, and stepped out of his sleek black car when Burt pulled his truck into the driveway.

“Doctor Blaine!” Kurt exclaimed.  He unbuckled himself from the seat, opened the door to the truck, and hopped out before anyone could stop him.  

The little boy ran down the driveway and threw himself at Blaine, wrapping his long legs around the doctor’s waist.

Bending his knees, Blaine absorbed the shock of the boy’s weight, wrapping his arms around Kurt.

“Kurt Elizabeth Hummel!” Burt exclaimed.  He strode down the driveway.  “You are in so much trouble...”

“Papa?” Kurt asked, pretending to be shy as he buried his face in Blaine’s neck.

“You know better than to get out of the truck by yourself.”  Burt shook his head.  “I knew I needed to buy a vehicle with those child locks...what if you’d run into the street and gotten hit?”

“But I didn’t!” Kurt exclaimed.  “I wanted to see Doctor Blaine!”

“And now you get to spend eight minutes in time-out,” Burt said.  “Come on, into the house.”

“Carry me?” Kurt asked Blaine.

“Okay,” Blaine agreed.  He carried Kurt into the house, despite the eye-rolling he got from Burt.  When they got inside, Blaine gently tugged Kurt’s legs from around his waist.  “Shoes off,” he directed.  “And then, what did your Papa say?”

“Time-out,” Kurt sulked as he kicked off his shoes and let Blaine unzip his jacket.

“Right.  So get yourself into time-out, and we’ll play when you get out,” Blaine promised.   

Kurt pouted, but walked over to the corner, sitting down with his legs crossed, his elbows on his knees, his chin in his hands.  He stared at the wall.

“Why eight minutes?” Blaine asked Burt quietly.

“Well, they normally recommend one minute per year of age,” Burt explained softly.  “But three minutes never really had an impact, and sixteen was way too long.  So it was trial and error.  Eight seems to be a good balance; it's about his limit before a tantrum starts, but the punishment still actually sets in.  It’s also half a minute for every year of his actual age.”  

“That makes sense.  Do you use a timer he can see?”

“No, not at all,” Burt shook his head.  “He focuses on the time left and not on why he's being punished."  He looked over at the boy. "Hey!” he exclaimed.  “Sit up, Buddy.  No falling asleep in time-out, or you get time-out in your crib, and you don’t get to play with Doctor Blaine tonight.”  

Kurt heaved a great, put-upon sigh and sat up straighter.  He really just wanted to be done with time-out, but he knew there would be consequences if he left the corner early.  So he sat, and mentally counted his fashion doll collection.

Finally, he couldn’t stand it any longer.  “Papa?” he asked.  “How much longer is eight minutes?”

“Eight minutes is when I say it’s eight minutes.  Now if you don’t want to sit there longer, you’ll hush.”  Burt looked at his watch.  There were less than two minutes left on the timer.  

Kurt twisted his fingers together.  “Papa, I gotta poop,” he said.

Blaine gave Burt a surprised look, but the older man shook his head.  “He’s trying to get out early,” he explained quietly.  “Really?  Then go in your diaper and we’ll clean you up after.”

“Don’t wanna.  Diaper icky,” Kurt said.  “I want the potty.”

“Well, if you don’t go right now, Doctor Blaine is going to clean you out some more tonight, so you’ll be going in your diaper regardless.  So it’s your decision, Kiddo.”  Burt watched as the time ticked down.

Kurt huffed and uncrossed his legs, stomping his feet on the floor.  

Blaine tried to keep his snickers to a minimum.  He covered his mouth, but his eyes sparkled with mirth.  

Burt shook his head, then nodded to the boy.  "His time is up.  But that's the beginning of a tantrum, and I'm not impressed.  Kurt!  Do you want to come out and behave?  Or stay in time-out and throw your tantrum?"

"Come out please..." Kurt asked quietly.

"Will you behave?" Burt asked.

"Yes, Papa," Kurt said.

"You may come out then," Burt said.  

Kurt turned and crawled over to the couch, turning his face up to look at Blaine through huge blue eyes.  "Can I sit on your lap?" he asked.

Blaine patted his thighs.  "Of course.  Come on up."  

Kurt crawled into Blaine's lap.  “Can I have a bottle?” he asked.  

"You want a milk bottle now?" Burt asked.  "That means water with supper..."

"Please, Papa?" Kurt asked.

"Alright.  I'll be right back," Burt looked at Blaine.  "Do you want anything?" he asked.

"No thanks, I'm good for now."

"You sure?  I have some beer.."

"I'll wait.  I'll get him taken care of and then maybe I'll have a beer," Blaine allowed.

Burt nodded, and walked into the kitchen.  He mixed Kurt a bottle, grabbed himself a beer, and returned to the living room.  "Here you go, Buddy," he said.

"Thank you, Papa," Kurt said, taking the bottle in his hands.  He drank deeply, snuggled comfortably into Blaine's lap.  When he finished, he smacked his lips together and handed the bottle to Blaine.  "All done, Doctor Blaine!" he sang.

"I can see that," Blaine smiled, setting the bottle on the table.  "So, what movie are we watching tonight?"

"Wall-E!" Kurt exclaimed.

"I like that movie," Blaine smiled.  "Okay, so Wall-E it is.  

"You can be Wall-E," Kurt pointed at Blaine.  "I’m EVA."

"Okay, EVA, I'll be Wall-E," Blaine laughed.  "Does that mean I get to bring you flowers?"

Kurt nodded.  "Uh-huh."

The three sat and watched Wall-E, and about halfway through, Burt abandoned them to the movie so he could go make dinner.  

“Alright, baby boy,” Blaine said, once Burt was in the kitchen.  “We need to clean you out again tonight.  After dinner?”

Kurt nodded, resigned to the fact that it was happening.  He still hadn’t used his diaper, and he knew that the only reason Doctor Blaine came over was to clean him out.  But he was still so happy to see the man.  He really didn’t understand how it could be both ways.

“Okay, then,” Blaine smiled.  “Once we finish supper, we’ll clean you out again, then give you a nice bath, read you a story, and get you to bed, okay?”

“Okay,” Kurt said, his voice small.  He laid his head on Blaine’s shoulder, and slipped his thumb into his mouth.  

Blaine wrapped his arms loosely about his charge's waist, cuddling with the boy.  He was attracted to Kurt, what gay Daddy wouldn't be, but it was an attraction tempered by a deep affection.  He mused over that for several moments until Kurt twisted in his lap to look at him.

"Doctor Blaine, are you watching?" Kurt asked.

"Hmm?  Oh, yes, of course," Blaine smiled.  "This is a good part."  Really, he had no idea where they were in the movie, he'd been caught up in his thoughts and the scent of Kurt's hair.

But his statement seemed to satisfy Kurt, who snuggled in closer and went back to sucking his thumb.

The next time Blaine looked down at Kurt’s face, it was to find the boy sleeping in his lap.  “You’re so beautiful,” he whispered.  He stroked a hand up and down Kurt’s side, and over his thigh, rhythmically, not really paying attention to what he was doing.

“He shouldn’t be sleeping,” Burt said quietly, walking back into the room.  “Dinner is ready.”

“I know, he just seems so peaceful.  And adorable,” Blaine said reluctantly.  He bounced his knee lightly.  “Come on, baby boy, you can’t sleep right now.”

Kurt frowned as his eyes fluttered open.  “Wanna sleep,” he pouted.  "Comfy."

"Not right now, sweetie," Blaine said.  "We have to eat dinner and then get you all fixed up."

“No.  Sleepy.”

“I know you are,” Blaine said.  “But you’re going to have to wake up now.  It’s dinner time.  So open your eyes and let’s go to the table.  Now.”

Kurt pouted, but got up from Blaine’s lap and stomped his way across the living room.  He didn’t look back, just headed for the dining room and his high chair.

“You have to strap him into the high chair, or he won’t stay in his chair.  And he knows better than to get up from his chair, but he’s been testing today, as you saw, so we need to make sure he behaves,” Burt explained.  He lifted the tray off the high chair.  “Let’s get you up, Buddy.”

Kurt stubbornly climbed into the chair himself, crossing his arms over his chest and continuing to pout.  Burt strapped him in, then put the tray on the high chair.  “Good boy,” he murmured.

“What’s for supper?” Blaine asked.

“I made chicken nuggets, broccoli, and french fries, but I can throw a couple steaks on the grill if you aren’t interested,” Burt smiled.

“The nuggets are fine,” Blaine smiled.  

“Beer?”

“Why not?”

The three sat down to dinner, and Kurt slowly picked apart his chicken nuggets, peeling the breading off, and dipping tiny pieces of nugget into his barbecue sauce.  He dipped each french fry into ketchup, nibbling a tiny bite, then dipping it again.  His broccoli was dipped into ranch dressing, and eaten similarly.

“Buddy, stop playing with your food and eat it,” Burt said firmly.  

“Don’t wanna eat,” Kurt sulked.

“Fine,” Burt shrugged.  “If you’re so tired, you can go to bed right after Doctor Blaine treats you tonight.  No more movie, no more playtime, you can go straight to bed.”

Kurt’s lower lip trembled.  “I wanna sleep,” he cried softly.

“Oh, sweetie,” Blaine said in dismay.  “Did you get a nap today?”

Kurt shook his head.  “No nap.  Couldn’t sleep.”

“Mercedes told me he didn’t get a nap at school, or at her house,” Burt said quietly.  “I was going to try to keep him up until his bedtime, but I don’t think it’s going to work.”

Blaine shook his head, agreeing with Burt.  “No.  Okay, Kurt, let’s get you taken care of, and then we’ll get you bathed and into bed,” he said.  “We’ll make sure you get a bottle since you’re skipping dinner.”  Burt nodded his agreement.

“Sleepy,” Kurt whined.

“I know you are,” Blaine soothed.  “Just stay awake long enough for me to get you cleaned out a little more, and then you can sleep.”  He looked to Burt.  “I think we should just get this over with.”

Burt nodded.  “That’s a good idea,” he said.  “I’m sorry I didn’t realize you were so sleepy, Buddy.  I’m going to let Doctor Blaine take over for the night, okay?”

“Kay,” Kurt agreed.  He held up his arms to Blaine, who removed the tray to his high chair and pulled him out.

Blaine carried Kurt into the living room and laid him down on the carpet.  “Let’s get you undressed so we can clean you up,” he said.

Kurt let Blaine undress him, and then he rolled onto his stomach, drawing his knees up beneath him like Blaine had had him do the previous time.  In a matter of minutes, Blaine had a diapered Kurt settled into his lap, on top of a towel, curled up comfortably as the movie played on.

Kurt was so tired that he merely clung to Blaine as the enema did its work, crying, but not fighting it.  "Diaper, Doctor Blaine.  Diaper please!"

"Of course," Blaine got Kurt cleaned up, but instead of putting a fresh diaper on him, the doctor wrapped the boy in a towel and took him up to the bathtub.  He held a sleepy Kurt as he bathed him, then put on a diaper, pajamas, and tucked him into bed with his bottle.

Burt and Blaine sat in the living room with their beers once Kurt was asleep in his crib.  "How do you think he's doing?" Burt asked.

"This was the best result so far," Blaine said.  "But it's still not enough if he's not going on his own during the day.  We'll go another round Thursday, and then probably the ultrasound and colonic on Sunday.  Hopefully by then we'll have him fully cleaned out, and then it'll just be making sure he goes regularly.  The more fiber and laxative foods we give him, the better he's going to be."

"Are you going to knock him out for the colonic?" Burt asked.

"I was thinking conscious sedation.  Give him a bottle with a strong sleeping medication, and let him drift in and out during the procedure.  It's better than full sedation, which requires an anesthesiologist and two nurses to be on-hand.  This way it can just be myself and Carole in there with him."  Blaine shrugged at Burt's raised eyebrow and unasked question.  "I promised her a full extra day off if she comes in on Sunday to help."

Burt shook his head.  "Doc, I can't afford all this..."

"Who said anything about cost?" Blaine asked.  "I'm donating the time.  I won't hear of you paying for any of this except for an appointment co-pay, since I can't really make that go away."  He smiled apologetically.  "If we could do it here, I would, but the drugs involved, and the equipment..."

"No, it's fine.  I understand.”  Burt sighed.  “You’re sure it’s necessary?”

“I’m almost certain,” Blaine nodded.  “Your last doctor did him a horrible disservice, prescribing laxatives like candy and not helping him get to the root of the matter.”

“Isn’t that what you’re doing?” Burt asked, confused.

“It seems like that,” Blaine agreed.  “But that’s just until we get him cleaned out.  Then we’re going to work with him to make sure he knows that if he just goes often, it won’t hurt.  We’ll work out a system of rewards if he goes in his diaper regularly.  And his body will regulate itself over time.  I don’t think there’s any true physical pathology.  I think it’s mostly in his head, which has caused it to impact his bowel.”

“But it is physical, isn’t it?”

“The symptoms are physical.  The constipation is physical.  But I don’t think there’s any actual medical problem causing the constipation, I think it’s psychological.  And I think it’s something we’ll be able to beat.”

"I wish I had your confidence, Doc," Burt shook his head.  "I'm really worried about him..."

"I know.  And that's okay.  But I don't want you to stress too much.  I'm here to help, and take some of the burden." Blaine smiled over his beer bottle.  

"Thanks, Doc.  I'm really glad you took over for Doc Collins."

"You know, you can call me Blaine..."

Burt shrugged.  "I kinda like Doc," he said.  "If you don't mind."

Blaine shook his head.  "Whatever works for you."  He smiled.  "Your son is the most adorable Baby I've ever seen," he said.  "Besides princess movies, what else does he like?"

"Clothes.  If I don't hang his clothes up in the right order, there's hell to pay.  He loves looking at fashion magazines, loves coloring, and singing.  He likes cars, but only to look at, not much to play with.  But he's stubborn, and spoiled rotten, and it's really hard for me to say no to him, about anything."  Burt sighed.  "Tell me I haven't ruined him for a Daddy..."

"Definitely not," Blaine said.  He shook his head.  "I would be the luckiest man alive if I could call him my Baby."

Burt nodded slowly.  "If that's really the case, then we should work toward that," he said.  "But again, not a word to him unless he asks."

"Agreed." Blaine nodded eagerly.  "Thank you, Burt, for even considering this..."

"I want him to be with someone who will keep him safe, who will love him as much as I do.  Too many stories about baby boys getting hurt, or worse, by Daddies pretending to be gay." Burt shook his head.  "I think you're good for him."

"He's good for me, too," Blaine said.  "But I want to make sure you're completely comfortable.  Can I get you references?"

"I already had you checked out," Burt confessed.  "Talked to Carole and some of your other co-workers. That Tina woman couldn't say enough good about you.  And I may have called your school as well."

Blaine shook his head.  "I should have known.  I'm glad you did that, for your peace of mind.  Who did you talk to at the university?"

"The dean of the medical school," Burt said.  "And the head of the pediatrics program.  I stopped short of asking if I could run a credit check.  I thought that might be crossing a line."

Blaine's chuckle carried across the room.  "I have near-perfect credit," he said.  "Don't worry about that.  I own my home, and my car is a lease.  Would you like to talk to my parents?  My older brother?"

"At some point," Burt said.  "It doesn't have to be tonight."

"You...you're serious," Blaine realized.  "Okay, we'll set something up.  My older brother is an actor, he's a service Dom, like yourself, except he has staff, not just a submissive.  My parents...mom is technically a pet Owner, but dad is a service submissive."

"How does that work?" Burt asked.

"She has four Cats," Blaine said dryly.  "And two Dogs.  Dad takes care of them for her.  They've been together for nearly forty years.  It works for them."

Burt chuckled.  "That's interesting," he said.  "What was it like, growing up as the only infantilism-oriented person in your family?"

"There's absolutely no kink shaming in our house, and we were encouraged to experiment with roles," Blaine explained.  "Cooper, my brother, tried to insist that he was a Sadist, not just a service Dom.  He'd bring home masochistic women who were not meek little service subs, and he'd be the one crying at the end of the night.  Mom finally had to send him for more in-depth testing to prove he was "just" a service Dom with no specification.  Not that there's anything wrong with that."

Burt nodded slowly.  "But you're a Daddy.  No proclivities toward sadism?"

"None whatsoever," Blaine confirmed.  "I know a lot of people think of Daddies and Mommies as perverts, pedophiles, but I've never been attracted to an actual child.  Kurt is the youngest person I've ever felt any attraction to, at least since I was his age."

"That's comforting," Burt laughed.  "Another beer?"

"I shouldn't.  I have to be at work early in the morning," Blaine declined.

"Well, I'm gonna have one.  You're welcome to sleep in the guest room if you don't feel like you can drive," Burt offered.

"I'll be fine in an hour or so," Blaine said.  "Besides, I don't want to confuse Kurt by being here in the morning.  That being said, do you have any instant coffee?  I'd love to make myself a cup."

"I'll take care of it," Burt said.  Minutes later, both men were back to relaxing with their beverages.  They talked awhile longer, found that they themselves had similar interests in sports and cars, and just enjoyed a quiet, peaceful evening as Kurt slept on, curled up in his bed.

Blaine left a little after ten, with the promise that he would return on Thursday, both to help Kurt again, and to babysit for Burt's date.

Kurt was excited about another evening with his Doctor, the impending enema not even bothering him when compared to the anticipation he felt about Doctor Blaine’s visit.  He was on his best behavior for the entire time, not wanting to spend any time in time-out or having an early bedtime while Doctor Blaine was present.  When Doctor Blaine arrived, Kurt had his Legos out and was building houses for all his dolls.

“Who is going to live in this house?” Blaine asked, settling down on the floor with the little boy.

“This one,” Kurt said, holding up a Polly Pocket.  “Pink Legos match her dress.”

“I see,” Blaine smiled.  “That makes sense.”  He helped build the house, changing out a purple block when it didn’t go exactly where Kurt wanted it.  The boy was nothing if not particular.  “What’s next?”

“A blue house for GI Joe,” Kurt pronounced.   

“So what did you do at school today?” Blaine asked as they built the blue house.

“I colored you a picture,” Kurt said, suddenly shy.

“Really?” Blaine asked.  “Can I see it?”

“Do you want to?” Kurt asked.  “Really?”

“I really do,” Blaine confirmed.  “I’d like to take it home if that’s okay with you.”

“Okay,” Kurt nodded eagerly.  “I go get it.”  He scampered off to his backpack, where he fumbled with the zipper, finally getting it open.  He pulled out a folder and set it down on the floor.  He carefully opened it, and pulled out a piece of paper.  He carried it over to Blaine, and presented it to him.  “Here.”

Blaine took the paper from Kurt, not sure what to expect.  Part of him expected a childish drawing, but another part of him knew this would be something special.  “Do you want to tell me about it?” Blaine asked as he turned the paper over, laying it on the coffee table.

“That’s you,” Kurt pointed at a figure with dark curly hair wearing a labcoat.  “And that’s me.”  A taller figure, with lighter hair, wearing a blue shirt and black pants.  The two figures were holding hands.  The facial features weren’t perfect, but they were recognizable, and even bore some resemblance to the two.  “Cause you wear a white jacket,” Kurt explained.

****

“What are we doing?” Blaine asked.  

“Holding hands,” Kurt said.  “So I don’t get hurt if I cross the street.  Cause Papa worries.”

Blaine smiled.  “It’s a beautiful picture.  I’ll put it on my refrigerator at home.”

“Really?” Kurt’s eyes lit up.  “Can I see your house?” he asked.

“Someday,” Blaine nodded.  “I would love to have you come see my house.”

“Do you have a Baby?” Kurt asked.

“I don’t,” Blaine said.  “I used to, but he...he grew up.  Now it’s just me.  Someday, though, I’d like to have another Baby.  But for now, let’s finish building houses.”  He had promised Burt he wouldn’t mention a claim until it was the right time, and this certainly wasn’t the right time.  

“We can build,” Kurt said.  “But I want another Baby to play with.”

“Do you have any friends that are Babies?” Blaine asked, helping the little boy put together another Lego house.

Kurt looked down at the floor.  “‘cept Cedes, I don’t got any friends,” he said quietly.  “And you.  Are you my friend?”

“Yes, little one, I’m definitely your friend,” Blaine said.  “Come here, I need a hug.”  He gathered Kurt into his arms and gave him a comforting hug.  “You can call me your friend as much as you want,” he said softly.

Kurt put his thumb into his mouth and laid his head on Blaine’s shoulder.  “I’m done with Legos,” he announced around his hand.

“Okay.  Let’s clean them up now, so we can have dinner and then watch a movie,” Blaine said.

“I don’t wanna clean them up,” Kurt said, still sucking his thumb.

“But what if your papa stepped on one and hurt his foot?” Blaine pointed out.  “Why don’t we put away the loose bricks, and leave the built houses for now, then?”

Kurt nodded.  “Okay,” he said.  He helped Blaine put the loose Legos away, and set the houses up on the coffee table.  “Now Papa can see them when he comes home!” the little boy crowed, clapping his hands together.

“That’s right.  Okay, sweetie, let’s have some dinner,” Blaine said.  He fixed Kurt a healthy dinner, and joined him in eating it.  Afterwards, Kurt didn’t fuss at all when it was time for his enema, he cried as it did its work, but he wasn’t fighting it any longer.

Blaine breathed a sigh of relief once the little boy was bathed and in a fresh diaper and nothing more, except the pair of socks he insisted on.  The doctor turned on one of Kurt’s favorite movies, then held the boy on his lap as he drank down his bottle.

****

Once the bottle was finished, Kurt reached for the teddy bear that had been lying on the couch beside them.  He held the teddy bear close, much as Blaine was holding him close, and turned his attention to the movie.

When Burt got home from his date, it was to find his son and the babysitter/doctor asleep on the couch, Kurt curled up with his head on Blaine’s chest.  Burt smiled softly and covered them with a blanket.

Blaine’s eyes fluttered open.  “Hmm, where am I...oh, Burt, hey, sorry about that.  We must have fallen asleep...”

“I see that,” Burt said quietly, but he was smiling.  “You can just sleep here, what time do you need an alarm set for in the morning?”

“No, I should head home.  Can you bring him into the office on Saturday?  We’ll do the ultrasound then, and plan for Sunday.  I’ll know better then what we’re dealing with, and how bad it actually is.”  He struggled to sit up.  “But first, let me put him to bed and then I’ll come tell you about our night.”

Burt nodded.  “Alright, if that’s what you want.  You know you’re welcome to stay, right?”

“I do.  But like I said before, I don’t want to overstep.  And after the conversation we had tonight, I definitely don’t want to confuse him.”  Blaine offered a smile.  “I’ll be right back, I’m just going to go tuck him in.”  He slid out from underneath the boy, then picked him up and carried him up the stairs and to his room.  He tucked Kurt into his crib, pressing a light kiss to the Baby’s forehead before covering him with his blanket and tucking his teddy bear in beside him.  He stood and watched him sleep for several long minutes, before finally shutting off the light and heading back down the stairs.

“Was he good for you?” Burt asked, once they were seated in the living room with cups of coffee.

“He’s an angel,” Blaine said honestly.  “An absolute angel.”  He smiled fondly.  “We built Lego houses, and then at one point, he showed me something he drew for me at school today,” he nodded to the paper on the coffee table, “and asked if he could see my house, and if I had a Baby.”

“What did you tell him?”

“I told him my Baby grew up, and now I might like to have another one, in the future, but that I would love to have him see my house one day.  That’s when he told me he wanted a Baby to play with, because he didn’t really have any friends, except Mercedes and me.  I reassured him that I am indeed his friend.  Then I gave him a hug, cuddled him for a bit, made supper, and turned on the movie.  We got him cleaned out, and he took a bath.  After the bath, he just wanted his socks on.  I don’t know why, I didn’t ask, but that’s what he wanted.  I figured it was a little thing and would be fine.  We laid down to watch the movie together, and that’s when we fell asleep.  Sorry about that,” Blaine flushed.  

“Don’t apologize,” Burt smiled.  “I’m just glad he’s found someone like you.  And if that means he sleeps on the couch in nothing more than a diaper, then I’m fine with that,” he said.  “Just remember what we talked about.”

“He’s not old enough for a claim, and I promised I wouldn’t push him or make any overtures until you were okay with it,” Blaine said.   

“It sounds like he’s beginning to suspect something,” Burt said.  “We’ll tread lightly, but if he comes out and asks, do me a favor?”

“What’s that?” Blaine asked.

“Don’t lie to him.  Kurt...he doesn’t trust easily.  And he trusts you, a lot.  So if he asks, we’ll tell him the truth.”

“Of course.  I’d never lie to him.”  

“That’s what I want to hear,” Burt grinned.

“Now that we’ve settled that,” Blaine laughed, “How was your date?”

“Really good,” Burt smiled.  “I like her.  A lot.  We’re going out again Saturday night.  I’ll call Mercedes and ask her to babysit.”

“Or I could come over,” Blaine said.  “I don’t mind.”

Burt considered the words.  “Well, I don’t want to impose...and I know he likes spending time with Mercedes...I’ve been taking him from her to spend time with you a lot lately.”

“I didn’t realize,” Blaine said.  He frowned. “I know how much he loves her...he says she’s his only friend, besides me.  Probably best if you call her then.”

“I hate that he has so much trouble making friends,” Burt said.  “I wish I knew more adult Babies...friends for him.”

“I can introduce him to a few of my friends who have Babies.  They’re physically older than him, but regressed to around his age,” Blaine explained.  “We used to have play dates all the time.”

“That would be great.  You know, you’re good for my boy,” Burt said.  “But I think Saturday night, if Mercedes is available, I’ll ask her to sit with him.”

“My offer still stands,” Blaine said, “if she’s not available.”

“Thanks for understanding.”  Burt finished his coffee.

“Of course I’m going to understand.  He needs time with his friend."  Blaine finished his cup of coffee.  "Well, I have to be up early in the morning, it’s probably time I left.”

Burt nodded.  "Goodnight, Blaine."  He walked the doctor to the door and locked it behind him.

Blaine drove home, contemplating the future.  Kurt wanted to see his house.  He’d have to baby-proof it and get some toys, games, and movies the boy would like.  He also wanted to see if he could meet Mercedes, get to know Kurt’s best friend.  

****  
  


Saturday afternoon found the father and son back at the doctor’s office.  “Papa, why?” Kurt asked.

“Why what, baby boy?” Burt asked.  “Why are we at the doctor’s again?”

Kurt nodded.  “Doctor Blaine come home with us?”

“Yes, Buddy, when we’re done here, Doctor Blaine is going to come home with us.  Mercedes is busy tonight, so he’s going to watch you, if that’s okay.  But first he has to run some tests on you.”

“No tests,” Kurt pouted.  “Please, Papa?”

“This isn’t going to hurt, Buddy,” Burt said.  “It’s just so Doctor Blaine can check and see how you’re doing.  It won’t take long, and then Doctor Blaine is going to take you home and play with you while Papa goes out to dinner with Nurse Carole, okay?”

“Okay, Papa,” Kurt said reluctantly.  He held his Papa’s hand and walked with him into the doctor’s office.  “Where’s Doctor Blaine?” he demanded once they were inside.

“Doctor Blaine is helping another little boy or girl right now.  We need to sit patiently, and soon it will be your turn.”

“I want Doctor Blaine,” Kurt clenched his hands into fists.  “Now.”

“You’re going to be patient, or I’m going to make sure that when Doctor Blaine takes you home, he puts you straight to bed.  So sit down, sit still, and no tantrum.”

Kurt sat down on a chair with a huff, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Seriously?  You’re going to do this here?  Not cool, Buddy.  Not cool at all.”  Burt shook his head.  “You are looking at a very early bedtime tonight,” he said.  “Very early.”

“Papa, no!”

“Behave.”  

Just then, Carole stepped into the waiting room.  “Kurt, Mr. Hummel, the doctor will see you now,” she said.

“See, that wasn’t long at all,” Burt said.  He took Kurt by the hand and led him into the examination room Carole guided them to.

“We need to put you in a gown,” Carole told Kurt.  “Are you going to fight it this time?”

Kurt looked up at the woman, wide-eyed.  He shook his head, he wouldn’t play the same games he had the first time.

“Do you need help changing, sweetie?” she asked.

Kurt nodded.  “Please,” he murmured.

Kurt let Carole help him into the hospital gown, and sat on the examination table.   

When the door opened again, and Blaine stepped in, Kurt literally squealed and jumped off the table.  "Doctor Blaine!" he cried.

"Baby boy," Blaine said warmly.  He wrapped his arms around the boy, hugging him close.  "How are you?"

"I missed you," Kurt said bashfully.

"I missed you, too, sweetie," Blaine said.  "How is your tummy?"

"Still icky," Kurt pouted.  

"Well, I want to use a special camera to take a look inside your tummy," Blaine said.  "Is that okay with you?"

Kurt nodded.  "Don’t hurt me this time," he said stubbornly.  

"I'm not going to hurt you," Blaine promised.  "You'll be just fine."  

Kurt allowed himself to be laid back on the exam table, his hospital gown pulled up to expose his diaper.  Blaine brought over a portable ultrasound machine and pulled a squeeze bottle out of a bowl of water.

“I warm the gel first so it’s not such a shock,” he explained to Burt as he coated the wand in the slippery substance.  He tucked the edge of Kurt’s diaper down, so he could reach the majority of his abdomen.  “Okay, I’m just going to run this over your tummy, and it will show me some pictures,” Blaine said to the boy.  He began tracing the wand over Kurt’s abdomen in a methodical pattern until he found what he was looking for.  He did a slow exploration, until finally he was satisfied that he knew what they were dealing with.

“Well, Doc?” Burt asked as Blaine cleaned up the gel from Kurt’s stomach and put the machine away.

“I’m going to have to see him in here tomorrow,” Blaine said.  “Everything I’ve done this week has only helped a little.  He’s not going to be able to go on his own until we get all of that out of there.  His colon has distended to the point that it’s just not moving anything at all, the stool that is in there is so dried up from him holding it that he’ll never pass it on his own without doing significant damage to himself.  But, the good news is, once we moisten the stool with the colonic solution, it should break up, and we can begin retraining him that it’s okay to go.”  He tickled Kurt’s tummy lightly.  “It’s okay to poop, you know,” he told the boy.  “It’s really good for you, actually.”

Kurt giggled.  “Poop yucky,” he said.  “I don’t like poop.”

“And that’s the bottom line with him,” Burt said dryly.  “He just doesn’t want to.”

“Well, once he feels how good it is to be empty, he might change his mind,” Blaine smiled.  “And little boys who poop in their diapers get treats,” he said.

“Treats?” Kurt asked, perking up considerably.

“If you decide to start using your diaper regularly after we get you cleaned out, we’ll have to work out a system of rewards,” Burt said.  “We’ll discuss it once you’re going on your own.”

“Coffee?” Kurt asked.

“Like coffee,” Blaine confirmed.  

“Coffee!” Kurt cheered.

“Diaper,” Burt said flatly.

Kurt frowned.  “Meanie Papa.”

“And don’t you forget it,” Burt responded.  “Okay, Doc, so tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow,” Blaine confirmed.  “Baby boy, do you want to come see me tomorrow?  Watch a movie while I clean you out again?”

“Movie?” Kurt asked.  “What movie?”

“Whatever movie you want,” Blaine promised.  He looked at Burt.  “You can bring in any DVD you want, and we’ll put it on for him.  His favorite bottle and teddy bear would help, too.  And comfortable clothes, he's not going to want anything tight afterwards."

Burt nodded.  “Alright,” he said.  “So, are we good to get him dressed?  I know he’s looking forward to playing with you tonight.”

Blaine nodded.  “You can get him dressed,” he said.  “Baby boy, you were good for me today.  I think you deserve a sucker.  What do you think?”

“Grape?” Kurt asked.

“Of course.”  Blaine unwrapped a grape sucker and handed it to the boy after helping him sit up.  “I have to finish up some reports, we’ll be ready to leave in about twenty minutes...”

“Alright,” Burt nodded.  “I’ll get him dressed and ready to go,” he promised.

Blaine smiled at the boy.  “Will you let Papa help you get dressed?” he asked.  “And then I’ll take you home and we’ll watch movies and play, okay?”

“Okay!” Kurt exclaimed.  “Will you help, Papa?”

“Yes, of course I’ll help,” Burt laughed.  “Okay, Buddy, do you need a diaper change?”

Kurt shook his head.  “No diaper,” he said.  “All clean.”

“Not even wet?”

“Nope!”

“Hmm, I think you might be getting dehydrated, Bud, you haven’t needed as many diapers lately.  We’ll work on that, too.”  Burt untied the back of the gown and helped Kurt dress.  “Ready to go wait for Doctor Blaine?”

“Yup!”   

Fifteen minutes later, Blaine walked out into the reception area, followed by Carole.  “Alright,” he said.  “Time to go.”

“Okay!” Kurt exclaimed.  He hopped off the chair he was sitting in and raced over to the doctor.  “You ride with us?”

“No, baby boy, tonight, you get to ride with me,” Blaine said.  “I’m going to get your seat from your papa’s car, and then we’ll head to your house.”   

“Will you carry me?” Kurt asked.

“Why don’t you walk tonight?” Blaine asked.  “You can hold my hand.”  

Kurt looked like he was going to pout, but one stern look from his father and he held out his hand for Blaine.

****  
  


Blaine unlocked the Hummels’ front door and ushered Kurt in before him.  “Pajamas?” he asked.

Kurt frowned.  “Okay,” he said suspiciously.  “But no cleaning.”

“No, baby boy, no cleaning tonight.  Just pajamas, dinner, movies and games.  I just thought it would be easier if we got you into your pajamas first.”   

“Okay.”

Kurt and Blaine had a great evening together.  As the final credits of Beauty and the Beast rolled, Kurt stirred from his comfortable position in Blaine’s lap.  “Is it bottle time?” he asked.

“You want your bedtime bottle?” Blaine asked.  Kurt nodded, slipping his thumb into his mouth.

“And a story?” the boy asked around his thumb.

“Definitely.  Stay here and I’ll go make your bottle, then we can go to your room and pick out a book.”

Kurt waited patiently on the couch as Blaine went and made him a bottle.  The doctor carried the boy up to his bedroom, where Kurt picked out a big book of fairy tales.  “You pick,” he demanded.

Blaine read Kurt stories until the boy was asleep, his bottle near empty, dangling from one hand.  He tucked the Baby into his crib, covered him with a blanket, and gave him a light pat on his diapered bottom.  He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Kurt’s temple.  “Goodnight, my sweet baby boy,” he whispered.

When Burt got home, it was to find the doctor at the kitchen table, papers spread across the horizontal surface.  He was reading over patient notes for multiple cases, a pair of glasses perched low on his nose.  “How was it?” Burt asked.

“He was a perfect angel,” Blaine said.  “He is a perfect angel.”

“You’re falling for my boy,” Burt observed.

“I’m long gone,” Blaine confessed.   “He’s everything I ever wanted in a Baby, Burt.”

Burt nodded slowly.  “I can tell.  Look, it’s only been a week.  Don’t go getting any ideas of taking him away from me.”

Blaine shook his head.  “I would never,” he said.  “He’s not ready, you’re not ready, and my house isn’t baby-proofed.  It would be an unmitigated disaster.”

“Good.  As long as we’re on the same page.”

“How was your date?” Blaine asked, changing the subject.

“Fantastic.  She’s amazing, Doc.  I met her son when I went to pick her up, he’s a nice enough boy, I think.  He knows Kurt from school.  Big kid, that one.”

“Finn is rather large, isn’t he,” Blaine chuckled.  “Well, I, for one, am glad you and Carole are getting along.  I think you might be just what she needs.”

“I’m just a simple guy, trying to get by in this world,” Burt shrugged.  “But I’m pretty sure she’s exactly what I need, not the other way around.”

“Regardless, I’m glad, either way.  She needs a strong Dominant, to keep her balanced.”

“She seems to be doing okay,” Burt said.  “You said she hasn’t been seeing anyone?”

“No, but Tina and I keep her grounded with simple orders at the clinic.  It works, but I’m sure she’d rather have a full-time Dominant,” Blaine gave a knowing smile.

“Doc, it’s been two dates,” Burt protested.  “You can’t make a claim on two dates.”

“Claims have been made on less, throughout history,” Blaine pointed out.  “Just think about it.  I just want to see you both happy.”  

“Thanks, Doc.  We’re going to see each other again for dinner in a few days.”

“Is Mercedes going to babysit?” Blaine asked.

“Actually, I thought I’d have Carole and Finn over here for the evening,” Burt said.  “Make a big pot of spaghetti or something.”  

"That sounds like fun," Blaine said quietly.  He gathered up his papers.  "So I'll see you two in the morning?  Around ten?"

"We can do ten," Burt nodded.  "I'll have him there.  And you know, you're welcome to come to dinner."

"Really?" Blaine asked.  "You wouldn't mind?"

"Not at all, I think it's a great idea.  You'll get to see how messy Kurt is when he eats spaghetti and see if it's really something you want to bother with," Burt grinned.  "It can be a nightmare."

"Thanks for the heads' up," Blaine said dryly.  "I'm going to head home, I'll see you two tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," Burt echoed.  He again walked Blaine to the door, before retiring to his own bed.  He'd only known Carole a week, and they'd only been on two dates.  Was that enough time to know if he wanted to claim her?

'It was with Lizzie,' his mind unhelpfully supplied.  He sighed.  He was ready for companionship, he did want another submissive.  But it had to be one who wouldn't resent Kurt for being his papa's baby, it had to be one who understood the boy's unique needs.  Maybe it was time for him to let go of the walls he'd built after Lizzie's death.  Maybe it was time to try again.  

The next morning, Kurt started to throw a little fit when Burt wanted to dress him in simple, comfortable clothing.  But when Burt explained that they were going to see Doctor Blaine, and Doctor Blaine had asked Kurt to wear them, the boy relented.  

When they walked into the doctor's office, Carole greeted them each with a hug.  Burt kissed the submissive on the cheek.

"Doctor Blaine is just getting everything set up," she explained, leading them back.  "Kurt, we need to put you in a gown again.  Do you want to go pick one out?" she gestured to the cabinet.

"Don't wanna...Doctor Blaine wants these clothes," he said, gesturing to his sweatpants.

"Doctor Blaine wants those clothes for after he helps you," Carole said.  "Right now, Doctor Blaine wants you to wear a gown."

"Okay!"  Kurt picked out one of the gowns and let himself be changed into it.  

"We'll take off his diaper once we get in there," Carole explained softly.  "Come on, sweetie, it's time to go see Doctor Blaine."  

Kurt eagerly followed Carole down the hall to the procedure room.  Burt followed along, carrying the diaper bag.

"There you are!" Blaine exclaimed with a smile as they walked into the room.  "Okay, baby boy, today's gonna be a bit different.  More like the first time you came to see me."

Kurt frowned.  He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the doctor.

"Now, none of that," Blaine said.  "I'm going to get you to sit up here and drink this bottle while we turn on your movie.  Then once you've finished the bottle, we can get you to lay down and you can watch the movie while I work, okay?"

"Okay," Kurt said suspiciously.  

Blaine helped Kurt onto the procedure table, positioning him so his still-diapered bottom was over a hole in the middle.  He handed the boy the bottle.

Kurt looked at the slightly cloudy, amber liquid inside.  "This isn't milk," he said clearly.

"No, it's apple juice and a bit of medicine," Blaine explained.  "Will you drink it?  I'd really like it if you would."  The doctor knew he was using Kurt's apparent adoration of him to his advantage, but didn't feel the least bit guilty for it.

Kurt looked at the doctor, and then to Carole, who nodded encouragingly, and his Papa, who gave him a look that clearly stated he was expected to drink it.  He brought the bottle to his mouth and took a sip.  "It's yucky," he pronounced.

"Either you drink it, or I'll have to give you medicine in a shot," Blaine said, not unkindly.  He knew it didn't taste bad, he had tried it before to make sure of that.

Kurt frowned, wrinkled his nose and looked like he might have more to say, but shoved the bottle in his mouth and sucked the drink down as quickly as possible.  "More juice," he demanded when he was done.  "But no medicine."

"When we're done here, you can have more juice," Blaine promised.  "For now, let's get your movie going and get your diaper off."

"More juice," Kurt demanded again.

"You may have a bottle with water," Blaine allowed.  "Nothing more."  He nodded to Carole, who took the bottle and filled it with purified water before bringing it back.  Burt had been cautioned to let the medical professionals work, and to only intervene if Kurt started to tantrum, so he just watched as the doctor and baby interacted.

Kurt took the bottle and popped the nipple into his mouth, just playing with it.  Carole put the DVD Burt had brought into the player and started it, positioning it so it was clearly visible for the little boy, but not impeding Blaine's work.

"I'm going to sit here and watch the movie with you," Carole said.  "Your papa, too, okay?"

"Okay," Kurt said around his bottle.  

"Carole, once he lets go of the bottle, take it from him," Blaine said quietly, hoping the boy wasn’t listening to him.  "He needs to lie down once he's relaxed and we don't want him to choke."

Carole nodded.  "Is there anything else you need before we start?"

"No, we're good," Blaine said.  "I gathered everything when I got in here this morning.  Kurt, I'm going to take your diaper off now, and get you ready for the water, okay?"

Kurt was obviously not impressed.  But he nodded, knowing his Papa wouldn't be happy if he didn't let Doctor Blaine do what he needed to do.  He dropped his bottle, uninterested in the water now.  Carole swept it away and guided him to lie down, and turn onto his side.  "Watch the movie, sweetie," she said softly, tucking his teddy bear into his arms.

Kurt watched Tangled as Blaine removed his diaper.  He tried to ignore what the doctor was doing, but once he felt a warm finger at his bottom, he squealed and moved away.  "No!" he cried.

"Shh, baby boy, it's okay," Blaine soothed.  "I'm just making your bottom wet for the water tube.  You remember that from last week, right?"

Kurt shook his head.  "I don't want that," he complained.

"We'll give him another minute or two for the relaxant to take effect," Blaine said quietly.  He got out the numbing gel he'd used the previous week and waited patiently until Kurt's eyelids started to flutter.  

The baby was nearly asleep when Blaine tried again, this time successfully inserting the tube into the boy's anus and rectum.  He and Carole carefully rolled Kurt onto his back so that he was positioned in the best possible way for the colonic irrigation.

Blaine started the machine.  "Keep an eye on him," he said.  "We don't want him to move too much."

The next hour passed incredibly slowly for the three adults, but even slower for the little boy, who woke up fully every time his bowels filled with water, only to be encouraged to expel it.  He sobbed through every cycle, begging for it to be over, and Carole and Blaine soothed him with quiet words, encouraging him to watch his movie.  Burt chewed his lower lip.  He hated watching his baby boy go through such anguish, but knew it was for the best.

With his papa, doctor, and the nurse in the room, Kurt was overcome with embarrassment.  The only saving grace was that the tube was positioned differently than the previous week and didn't press directly into his prostate.  Kurt only recognized that he didn't get more than a little hard.

Finally, Blaine shut off the machine.  He didn't immediately remove the tube, giving Kurt a few more minutes to empty himself.  Finally, he gently tugged it away, let it fall into a plastic tub meant for that purpose, and removed his gloves.  "Hey there, baby boy, how do you feel?"

Kurt was sniffling, tears streaked the red cheeks.  "You hurt me," he accused.

"I'm sorry, baby boy," Blaine said.  "I didn't mean to hurt you.  Does your tummy feel any better?"

"No," Kurt said sullenly.  "My bottom hurts."

"Only for a little while, I promise," Blaine said.  "Can I touch your tummy, just a little?"

"No."

"Kurt Hummel..." Burt said warningly.

"He hurt me!" Kurt cried.  "He hurt me and I was good and drank the stupid bottle and pooped like he told me and he hurt me!"  He gave Blaine a tearful scowl.  "Why?" he asked.  He was nearly adolescent in his whining and questioning.

"I wanted to help your tummy," Blaine explained quietly.  "And I'm hoping you won't ever have to go through that again, though if you do, I'll be right here for you."   He placed a gentle hand on Kurt’s gowned shoulder.

“No!” Kurt exclaimed.  “Don’t touch me!”

Blaine’s face fell.  “You did so well during the cleaning,” he said.  “I was so proud of you.  But I need to check your tummy, so I need you to lie back and stay still for me.  The sooner you do that, the sooner we can get you dressed and let your Papa take you home.”  

Kurt gave him another scowl, but laid back, his eyes screwed shut.  Tears leaked down his cheeks, and Blaine pressed his lips together at the sight.  He gently touched a warm hand to the boy’s abdomen, and pressed down lightly.

“How does that feel?” Blaine asked softly.

“I don’t like you,” Kurt pouted.

“Well, I like you, a lot,” Blaine whispered.  “And you did such a good job today.”  He looked to Burt.  “Let’s see what the next few days bring, but I think we did good today.”  

“Buddy, the doctor did what he had to, and I’m proud of you for not fighting,” Burt said.  “Let’s get you dressed and get you home.”  He opened the diaper bag and pulled out a fresh diaper.  “Let me put this on you,” he said.  He was surprised when Kurt allowed himself to be diapered, and then helped back into his clothes.

“I wanna go home now,” Kurt said, still not looking at Blaine.

“Yes, Buddy, we’ll go home as soon as Doctor Blaine says we can,” Burt said.  He settled Kurt onto his lap.  “What do you think, Doc?  Can I take this little guy home?”

“He did amazing today,” Blaine said.  “Take him home, and let him rest if he likes.”

“I wanna finish the movie,” Kurt said.  

“When we get home, we’ll turn the movie back on,” Burt promised.  “Let’s go.”

The next few weeks found Kurt using his diaper with some regularity, much better than it had been, with a system of rewards, and, if Burt were being honest with himself, bribes, encouraging the process.  

Kurt finally forgave Blaine a few days after the colonic, asking his papa to have the doctor over to visit.  Blaine watched the boy as Burt and Carole continued to go on dates.

Things settled into a routine, and Kurt got used to having people other than his father changing his diapers and caring for him.  Carole would do it if his father were busy, and, of course, the boy didn’t mind his handsome doctor doing the honors.

One night, around a month after the successful colonic, Burt left Kurt with Blaine and took Carole out to supper.  When they came home, Carole knelt at her Dom’s side, her new collar shining brightly around her neck.

"Papa?" Kurt asked, looking confused.  "My Papa!" he exclaimed.

"Buddy, of course I'm your Papa," Burt said.  "But your Papa needs..." he'd been trying to explain it for weeks, but he didn't even know himself.  How did you tell a sixteen year old who acted three that you were craving the submission of a woman?  He'd thought Kurt was okay with Carole being around, but maybe seeing her kneeling, much like Lizzie used to, was just too much for him.

Blaine looked to Burt, silently asking for permission to step in.  The older Dom nodded his assent.  "Baby boy," Blaine said.  "You know how you asked if I had a Baby?"  Kurt nodded.  "And I told you I didn't, but maybe someday?"

Kurt nodded again, his eyes wide.  He had his thumb deep in his mouth.

"Well, your Papa..." Blaine faltered.

Carole rolled her eyes and took over without asking permission.  "Kurt, honey, come here," She opened her arms to the boy.  "I'm just your Papa's friend.  Your Papa's very good friend who will be here lots from now on.  Is that okay?"   They wanted to get Kurt used to the idea before she moved in.

Kurt went into the woman's embrace.  He liked Nurse Carole.  He laid his head on her shoulder, his thumb deep in his mouth.

"Good job," Burt whispered wryly to Blaine.

"I guess it takes a submissive to know one," Blaine answered quietly.  "I'm happy for you two."

"Not much longer until you can start considering it yourself," Burt said.  "I just figured I'd better snatch her up sooner rather than later, just in case."

"At least they look comfortable together," Blaine nodded to the pair.  "Where's Finn?"

"He's out with friends.  He's happy for his mom, he knew before tonight, but I couldn't figure out how to explain it to Kurt."   

“I bet he would have grasped it if you’d tried,” Blaine teased gently.  “He’ll be okay.  He’ll be jealous for awhile, especially when she stays the night, but he’ll be fine.”

“I really hope he comes around...” Burt sighed.  He looked at Carole, still kneeling, still holding Kurt in her arms, talking to him softly.

“He will,” Blaine reassured.

“Darling,” Burt said softly, walking over and stroking a hand over Carole’s hair.  “It’s Kurt’s bedtime.”

“Oh, sweetie, can I tuck you in?” Carole asked.

“No,” Kurt said stubbornly.  “No bed.”

“Kurt, it is your bedtime.  I told you earlier that when I came home, it would be bedtime.  You know better than to fight.”

“My Papa,” Kurt said, his lower lip trembling as he held his arms out to Burt.  “My Papa!”  

“Oh, Buddy,” Burt said in dismay.  “I thought you liked Miss Carole.”  He picked up the little boy.  “I’ll be back soon,” he said quietly to the woman.  “Feel free to get up and get comfortable.”  

"Thank you, Sir," Carole said softly.  She rose gracefully and moved to the couch.

"Buddy, say goodnight to Doctor Blaine," Burt coaxed.

"Night night, Doctor Blaine," Kurt said, a bit of a lisp coming out around his thumb.  

"Goodnight, sweet baby boy," Blaine said, smiling at the boy.  "I'll see you soon."

"T'morrow?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know, sweetie, it's possible.  I'll talk to your Papa after he puts you to bed."

Kurt frowned, but he laid his head on his papa's shoulder and wrapped his legs tightly around the man's waist.  

"I'll be back soon," Burt told the other two.  He carried Kurt up the stairs.  “What’s wrong, Buddy?” he asked, sitting down in the rocking chair.

“I miss Mama,” Kurt said, his bright blue eyes filling with tears.

“Oh, Kurt,” Burt said, frowning.  “I miss her, too.  Every single day I miss your Mama.  But she’s in heaven, watching down on us, and Buddy, she’d want me to be happy.  Just like she wants you to be happy.  Nurse Carole is great.  You know that.”  He cuddled his little boy to him, the lanky child curled up in his lap.  “Can you please try?”

“She sits like Mama,” Kurt observed, giving a little hiccup and sniffle.

“Yes, she does,” Burt acknowledged.  “She most definitely does.  But that’s okay.  She’s not trying to replace your Mama, she just wants us both to be happy.  And I think she can help us be happy.”

Kurt whined softly.  He didn’t say anything, just leaned into his papa and cried quietly.

Burt allowed a few tears of his own to fall.  He wasn’t lying when he’d told Kurt he missed Lizzie.  He did.  Every day.  There was a hole in his heart Burt was sure would never be filled.  But Carole...she might be able to at least heal the ragged edges.  She’d never replace Lizzie, but Burt was certain she was what he needed now.

The father and son sat that way for quite some time before Kurt spoke up.  “Bottle?” he asked.

Burt sighed heavily.  “I needed to get you alone and talk to you so badly that I forgot your bottle.  Let me put you into the crib and I’ll go make it.”  He stood, with some difficulty, and laid Kurt in the crib.  “You okay, Buddy?”

“No,” Kurt sulked, but he curled up around his teddy bear.  

“I’ll be right back,” Burt reassured the little boy.  He walked out of the bedroom, only to find Blaine walking toward him, a bottle in hand.  “You read my mind,” he said.

“No, I just knew I hadn’t given him a nighttime bottle, and that he’d want one,” Blaine explained.  “Here, sorry to intrude, I’ll head back down to Carole.”

“Doctor Blaine!” a little voice called.

“Hey baby boy,” Blaine replied, peeking his head around the corner.  

“Come here!” Kurt called.  When Blaine walked into the room, it was to find that Kurt was sitting up in his crib, reaching up.  “Bottle?”

“You want Doctor Blaine to hold you while you drink your bottle?” Burt asked.  When Kurt nodded, he turned to Blaine.  “Be my guest,” he said.  “I’ll go downstairs.”

Blaine pulled Kurt back out of the crib and sat down in the rocking chair.  “How ya doing, baby boy?” he asked.

“I miss Mama,” Kurt said, repeating the words he’d used with Burt.

“I bet you do,” Blaine said.  “But your Papa can’t be alone forever.  And Carole is really nice.  So why don’t you let your Papa be happy, and try to be happy for him?”  When it was obvious Kurt didn’t want to comprehend, Blaine just smiled.  “Drink your bottle, stubborn one.  It’s past your bedtime, and I know you need your sleep.”

The doctor held the bottle for the little boy to drink from, taking it away once the baby was asleep.  He maneuvered Kurt back into the crib, then covered him with a blanket and left the room.

“How’s he doing?” Carole asked, concerned, when Blaine walked back into the living room.

“Sleeping.  I think he’ll be okay.  He just needs some time to come around.  Burt, if you two want a night to yourselves sometime soon, I’ll take him overnight,” he offered.

“I don’t know if I’m ready for that,” Burt said.  “Your house...you said it wasn’t baby-proof.”

“It is now,” Blaine smiled.  “I’ve been working on that the last few weeks. I know he wants to see where I live.  I just thought maybe taking him for a night would give you two a chance to connect without worrying he’d need attention.”

“My boy comes first,” Burt said.  “Carole knows that.”  The submissive nodded her agreement.  

“I know that,” Blaine replied.  “But I also know how new claims are.  If you don’t want me to take him overnight, that’s fine, just say so.  Maybe having Mercedes watch him overnight while you take Carole away to a hotel or something would be better.”

“Is he always this pushy?” Burt asked Carole in a stage-whisper.

“Worse, Sir,” she responded with a cheeky grin.  “It would be nice to have an evening, Sir.  But I don’t think we need all night...”

“Fine,” Burt nodded.  “You can take him Friday night after supper, if he’s okay with it, but no funny business.  Got it?”

“Of course,” Blaine said.  “I set the nursery back up in the spare bedroom.  He’ll have his own place to sleep.  And we all know I’m qualified to care for him.”

Burt smirked.  “That you are,” he acknowledged.  “Okay.  Now that that’s all figured out, do you want a beer?”

“No, I think I’ll leave you two to your evening.  Congratulations, Carole.  I think you’ve finally found someone.”

“Me, too,” Carole said softly.  “Me, too.  I’ll see you at work in the morning.”

“I’d give you the day off, but I need you,” Blaine said.  “We’ll arrange some vacation time in the next few weeks.”

“Blaine, I’ve been in a claim before,” Carole reminded softly.  “I don’t need to be treated with kid gloves, I promise.”

Burt chuckled.  “Darling,” he said.  “If the man is willing to give you vacation, take it.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Blaine shook his head.  “Good luck with her,” he said to Burt.  “You’re gonna need it.  I’ll see you in a few days, if not before.”  He patted Burt on the shoulder then showed himself to the door.

Friday afternoon at school, Kurt curled up with Mercedes on a couch in the infants’ wing during their lunch period.  “How ya doing, boo?” the young woman asked as she tore off bits of his sandwich and handed them to him to eat.

“I think I got a new Mama,” Kurt said quietly.

"You do?" Mercedes asked.  "Why do you think that?"

"She sits like Mama...she kisses Papa...I think I got a new Mama."

"Would that be so bad?" Mercedes asked.  "You said she was nice..."

"I want my old Mama!" Kurt whined.  "Not a new Mama!"

"Shh, Baby, it's okay," Mercedes soothed.  She pulled him in to rest against her chest.  "Your Papa is lonely.  And he knows you're going to get a Daddy someday, and he just doesn't want to be alone when that happens."

"Cedes...just want Papa..."

Mercedes sighed.  "Don't give me that.  Your doctor is the only person you talk about anymore.  You barely have time for me.  So give it up, boo."

Kurt frowned.  "Doctor Blaine is my friend," he said.  "Not Daddy."

"Are you sure about that?" Mercedes asked.  "It's almost naptime.  Let's get you changed and ready to sleep."  She reached around him for the diaper bag.  "Is your diaper wet?" she asked, a hand hovering over the fresh diapers in the bag.

"Nope, all dry," Kurt said.  

"Alright," Mercedes gave the back of his pants a quick squeeze, to assure herself he was really dry.  "Let's get you onto your mat before the other Babies come in."  

Mercedes sat and sang softly to her charge before leaving for her next class.  She was hopeful that, someday, she'd have a Baby as sweet as Kurt to call her own.

After school was over, Mercedes stopped at Kurt's classroom to lead him out to the front.  He held tight to her hand as he looked around for his Papa's truck.

"Kurt!"

Kurt turned in the direction of the voice.  "Doctor Blaine!" he exclaimed.  He dragged Mercedes over to the doctor, who was leaning against his car.

Mercedes smiled, taking in the handsome man.  "Mr. Hummel didn't tell me you were picking him up today," she said.

"Sorry about that," Blaine said.  "Burt got held up at the shop, so Carole and I decided to come get the boys together."  

“I know you’re his doctor, and Mrs. Hudson is Mr. Hummel’s new submissive, but do you mind if I call him?” Mercedes asked.  “I just want to make sure...”

“Of course,” Blaine said.  “Give him a call.”  He smiled sincerely at the young woman, so protective of her charge.

Mercedes pulled out her cell phone.

“Hummel Tires and Lube, Burt speaking.”

“Hello, Mr. Hummel, this is Mercedes.  Dr. Anderson and Mrs. Hudson are here to pick up Kurt, but you didn’t tell me anyone but you was coming.”

“I’m sorry, Mercedes, one of the guys is sick, and we got behind, and Blaine and Carole volunteered.  I didn’t even think to call or text you.  Thank you for checking with me, though, but you can always let him go with either of them.”

“Thank you, Mr. Hummel,” Mercedes said.  She turned to Blaine.  “Do you have his booster seat?” she asked.

“Yes, we remembered his booster,” Blaine smiled.  “Is it okay if we take him now?”

“What do you think, boo?” Mercedes asked Kurt.  “Do you want to go with Doctor Blaine and Miss Carole?”

Kurt looked at Mercedes, then at his doctor, and nodded shyly.

“Alright, sweetie.  Well, I love you and I’ll see you in a few days,” Mercedes replied.  She kissed his cheek, and prodded him forward, toward Blaine.

“Love you,” Kurt echoed.  He let the doctor buckle him into the booster seat.  “Thank you,” he said politely.

“You’re welcome,” Blaine smiled.  “Carole, is Finn coming?”

The pretty nurse checked her phone.  “Apparently not,” she said dryly.  “Something about a team meeting.  We can leave, he’ll get a ride home.”

“Sounds good.”  Blaine slid in behind the wheel.  “Where should we go?” he asked.

“I’d like to have dinner on the table when Burt gets done with work,” Carole said.  “If you don’t mind, Doctor.”

“If it weren’t inappropriate, and likely to scare Kurt, I’d take you over my knee,” Blaine said.  “It’s Blaine, Carole.  Blaine.”

Carole giggled.  “Yes, Blaine.”

Shaking his head, Blaine headed for  the Hummel house.  He set Kurt up with a movie and some toys, and helped Carole in the kitchen.  When Burt got home a few hours later, the mechanic was surprised to find his submissive had dinner practically on the table.

“Thank you, Darling,” Burt said, dropping a kiss onto the top of her head.  “I’m going to go shower and get cleaned up before we eat.”

The four sat down to eat together, Finn joining them a bit later, once his team meeting had ended.  Finn and Carole did the dishes, while Blaine and Burt took Kurt into the living room.

“Game’s on,” Burt observed.

“Princess,” Kurt countered.

“Not tonight, Buddy.  Tonight, the grownups are going to watch something.  You’ve had a Princess movie every night this week.  It’s our turn.”

Frowning, Kurt crawled into Blaine’s lap.  He glared at his papa, arms crossed firmly over his chest, clearly angry with the man.

Dishes finished, Carole and Finn joined them in the living room.  Finn sat on the other end of the couch Blaine and Kurt were on, while Carole joined Burt on the loveseat.

“My Papa!” Kurt exclaimed.  He scrambled down off of Blaine’s lap and strode over to the loveseat, squeezing himself in between Burt and Carole.  He pushed Carole out of the way and cuddled up to his father.

“Kurt, that’s enough,” Burt said, taking his son’s hands.  “I love you, Buddy, but two minutes ago, you were giving me the silent treatment.  Now you want to cuddle?”  Kurt nodded and snuggled closer.

“It’s okay, Sir, I’ll go sit with Blaine and Finn,” Carole offered.

“No, Kurt’s going to learn he can’t push you away.  There’s enough room for both of you here with me.  Kurt, come sit on my other side.”

“I don’t wanna,” Kurt pouted.  Carole got up smoothly and moved to her Dom’s other side.  Burt put an arm around each of them.

“See?” Burt said.  “It’s just fine like this.”

Kurt was still pouting, but he didn’t try anything else until he got bored with the game on television.  He slipped down off the loveseat and returned to the couch, giving Blaine an almost pitiful look from his big blue eyes.

“You want to come back up here now?” Blaine asked.  He patted his lap.  “How would you like to come see my house?” he asked.

“Can we go now?” Kurt asked, cuddling close to the doctor.

“If you like,” Blaine nodded.  “We’ll go to my house, I’ll show you around, and we can watch a Princess movie.  There’s a crib you can sleep in, and tomorrow morning, I’ll bring you back here to your papa.  What do you think?”

Kurt looked around the room.  Miss Carole was snuggled into his Papa’s side, Finn, the boy he knew from school but didn’t really know, was staring at the television, and Doctor Blaine was holding Kurt close, his warmth seeping through Kurt’s shirt.  “Okay,” he said.

Burt looked at the doctor gratefully.  “Thanks, Doc,” he said.  “Buddy, you’re going to have a sleepover with Doctor Blaine.  I want you to be polite, be careful, and know that if you need me, Doctor Blaine can call and I’ll come get you right away.”

“Okay Papa.”

“Let’s go put some clothes in your backpack,” Blaine suggested.  Kurt agreed, and they went up to the little boy’’s room.

“I know it’s a lot like rewarding bad behavior,” Burt said.  “But I really want him to be fully comfortable with Blaine, and not so dependent on me...I’m not going to be around forever, you know.”

“Don’t say things like that,” Carole said.  “I don’t want to think about it, Sir.  But I think it’s a good idea, honestly, not rewarding bad behavior at all.  He’s not a bad kid, he just loves his Papa and misses his Mama.  It’s understandable.”

Kurt and Blaine came down a few minutes later, Blaine carrying the little boy’s backpack and diaper bag.  Kurt gave his Papa a hug and a kiss, and even gave Carole a hug.  “Bye, Finn,” he called to the boy on the couch.

“Bye, Dude.  Have a good night,” Finn said, totally absorbed in the television.

Blaine buckled Kurt into the booster seat, setting his bag beside him.  “You ready?” he asked.

Kurt nodded.  “Yup!”

Kurt was fascinated.  Blaine had such a different house than the one he’d grown up in.  Modern, sleek lines and bright, inviting rooms.  “Well?” Blaine asked after giving him a tour, including the kitchen, where Kurt’s drawing was indeed on the refrigerator as promised.  “What do you think?”

“I like it,” Kurt said.  “Can we watch a Princess movie?”

“Let’s get you ready for bed, then we’ll turn on a Princess movie,” Blaine said.  He took Kurt into the nursery.  

Kurt wrinkled his nose.  “Yucky green,” he said, pointing to the walls.

“You don’t like the color?” Blaine asked.  “Remember when I told you I used to have a Baby?  He picked this color.”

“It’s ugly.”

Blaine laughed softly.  “Alright, well, I can’t change it tonight, but we can definitely talk about colors in the future.  For tonight, you’ll have to put up with it.”

Kurt sighed.  “Fine,” he said petulantly.

Blaine hugged the little boy.  “You’re adorable,” he teased.  “Come lie down and we’ll get you changed and ready for bed.”

A few minutes later found the two cuddled up on the couch, Pocahontas playing, while Blaine held Kurt’s bottle for him.  

A sleepy Kurt pushed the bottle away before he was finished.  “Doctor Blaine?” he asked, blinking several times.

“What is it, baby boy?” Blaine asked, gently stroking a lock of hair off the boy’s forehead.

“Are you going to be my new Daddy?” Kurt asked innocently.

Blaine felt his heart stop.  He’d wanted for Kurt to ask this very question, and at the same time, dreaded it.  There was only one possible answer.  “Do you want me to be?” he asked softly.

“Am I gonna live here?”

“Someday, maybe, if you were my baby boy, and I were your Daddy, you could live here.  But you’d still see your Papa all the time, you’d just be my baby boy, too.”

“Oh.”  Kurt reached for the bottle again.  Blaine held it just out of reach.  “Please?”

“You have to answer the question first, baby boy,” Blaine murmured.  “Would you want me to be your Daddy?”

Kurt turned a shy face into Blaine’s shirt, but nodded, then reached up further and grabbed the bottle, pulling it into his mouth.

Blaine squeezed the boy tightly.  “Well, then, if that’s what you want, then yes, I will be your Daddy."

“Okay, Daddy,” Kurt chirped.  He turned his attention back to the movie, falling asleep soon after.

The next morning, Blaine drove Kurt, who had slept with him on the couch the entire night, back to his Papa’s house.  The doctor pulled the older man aside and told him about the conversation he and the boy had had.

“Well, I told you, when he asks, it’s the right time,” Burt smiled.  He hugged Blaine to him.  “We’ll figure out the logistics later.  For now, welcome to the family.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Now, to thank me for writing, review? :)


End file.
